


An Eternity Spent In Your Arms Still Wouldn't Be Long Enough

by Janso



Category: Elycia - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl On Girl, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janso/pseuds/Janso
Summary: This is pt 2 to "I Wish There Were Stronger Words Than "I Love You"". Reading pt 1 isn't necessary to understand pt 2. Please enjoy! P.S. If you're here for the soul purpose of smut, go to Ch.4





	1. Don't Give Up On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just because this was so highly requested and I appreciated all of the positive feedback, I decided to make a part 2 <3

It had been a few weeks since Alycia had left set. She and Eliza were still very close, but not officially dating yet. Most days they found time to text, sometimes time to FaceTime but rarely did they go long periods without talking.

 

As always, they were flirty and giggly, talking about how they missed each other. Alycia’s filming schedule was crazy so she was busy most hours of the day, and Eliza had returned to her Australian home. As if Alycia’s schedule wasn’t busy enough, they were on different time zones. 

 

They had wrapped up set early that day, and the crew was beginning to go off to get drinks as usual, but Alycia headed to her room instead. Looking at her clock, she saw it was 8:41pm, meaning where Eliza was it was 11:41am where Eliza was. They were 17 hours apart, and it was beginning to put a strain on them.

 

Plopping onto her bed, the brunette opened up her laptop and clicked the Skype tab she had pinned at the bottom of her screen. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Eliza.

 

**To E <3- Hey pretty, got time to talk?**

 

She knew it usually took a good five or more minutes for the blonde to reply, so she headed over to Instagram. She felt it necessary to stay out of the public eye for the time being, and some fans were begging her to post. Chuckling to herself, she scanned her feed, silently looking at other people’s posts. 

 

Nearly 12 minutes had passed before she got a reply.

 

**From E <3- To u? Always ;)**

 

To that, she put down her phone and found Eliza’s name on Skype. Clicking the call button, she fixed her hair and sat up before the blonde had a chance to answer.

 

As soon as she saw the blue eyes through the pixilated image of the computer screen, Alycia smiled.

 

“Hey lady!” She giggled, biting her lip as she saw her smile returned from Eliza.

 

“Hey stranger. I miss you! How’s filming?” The blonde asked, her eyes hungrily taking in the image of her lover on the screen.

 

“Exhausting, but we got to wrap up early for the day so of course I had to call.”

 

“I’m glad you did,” Eliza smiled through the screen. Her pixilated image froze for a minute before she asked, “Doing anything fun tonight?”

 

Alycia just shrugged, moving one finger to press it softly against the screen where Eliza’s lips turned upwards. “You know, the usual. Everyone's headed out for drinks and I may join them in a bit. What about you? Got any plans for today?”

 

“Actually, I’m meeting my sister tonight for dinner. There's a new bar opening downtown that has karaoke and she’s obsessed with that kind of stuff. But for now, just kind of lounging around,” Eliza chuckled.

 

The brunette could feel her heart pull at the sound of her laugh. Nights where she was alone were the worst, but she had good friends on the set she was working with now. She wasn't too lonely, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't cry some especially hard days. She just wanted to feel the warmth of Eliza next to her. To kiss her and play with her hair. “God, I miss you,” Alycia whispered after a short pause.

 

On the other side of the screen, the blonde could feel tears starting to form. She quickly blinked them away and stared lovingly at her. “I miss you more,” She sighed.

 

“No way in fucking hell,” Alycia replied. Her attention quickly got snapped away from the screen from a nearby call.

 

“ALYCIA! COME ON!” Mercedes yelled from outside her room, knocking on her door rapidly. The two of them and Frank were like the three amigos. They were about as close as Eliza, Lindsey and Marie were. 

 

“Hang on!” Alycia called, her green eyes returning to the screen to meet sad blue ones. “I'm sorry, babe. I gotta go..” She said, trailing off. She hadn't planned on ending the call so soon and just figured she'd meet her friends there but Mercedes’ demand was an impatient one- not one to debate. 

 

“Yeah,” The blonde nodded, swallowing a lump down her throat. “I guess I’ll talk to you later?” She said, posing it more as a question than as a statement.

 

“Of course. I’ll text you, though,” Alycia smiled. “Bye.”

 

“Bye,” Eliza sighed. 

 

Hanging up the call, she closed her laptop and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Walking over to the door, she opened it and let Mercedes in. 

 

“What's taking you so long?” The dark haired woman asked, grabbing Alycia’s arm and playfully pulling her into the room. “I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for you!” She groaned.

 

Frank had drunkenly told her once that Mercedes had a “small” crush on her, but it didn't bother her much. She was too wrapped up in her girl to notice anyone else like that. 

 

“Sorry, I was talking to Eliza,” Alycia said with a small smile, brushing her thumb across her bottom lip quickly. 

 

“What's going on between you two? I always see her name on your phone, you're on Skype or FaceTime with her when you have any chance…” Mercedes trailed off, her hard brown eyes landing on her suspiciously.

 

“I don't know. It’s kind of complicated being so far apart, but I really like her,” Alycia said quietly, averting her attention to her closet where she looked for something to wear for drinks. 

 

“Well, I figured that, but I think you should leave your options open. You don't know when you’ll see her again,” She pointed out, casually flopping onto Alycia's bed. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, she didn't even bother turning around. “No. I don't care how long it takes. She’s fucking perfect,” the brunette stayed with a frown. “Oh! Wanna see something? I began working on a-”

 

The older woman cut her off. “Hey, I think I’m gonna go meet up with Frank. See ya at the bar,” She said, hopping off the bed and exiting before Alycia could say a word.

 

She wasn't usually that rude, but Alycia let out an irritated sigh. She was going to show her the box she was making for Eliza. She had some handwritten letters saved in a shoebox and had most of the rest of the box planned out. Cheesy little long distance things most couples have done.

 

Walking over to her laptop, she opened it back up and looked at her phone. Eliza hadn’t texted her.

 

**To E <3- Hey baby. What's your schedule like for the next few weeks? Any auditions coming up?**

 

It was a casual question but being away from her was becoming too much.

 

Her phone vibrated.

 

**From E <3- Not sure, why?**

 

She could tell Eliza was upset. They hadn't been communicating as much as they should and their deep 

connection was being strained since they had to be so far away. 

 

**To E <3- Because I miss you.**

**To E <3- I’m tired of this long distance shit.**

**To E <3- I need to see you.**

 

Three bubbles indicating her partner was typing popped up before the third message had sent.

 

**From E <3- No way!!!! Baby please don't be joking with me..**

 

**To E <3- That’d be a cruel fucking joke. **

 

Alycia smiled to herself, her stomach fluttering with excited butterflies.

 

**To E <3- I’m not joking. I’ll come to you.**

**To E <3- We’re taking about a week long break from filming in three weeks. Can you make time for me?**

 

**From E <3- Alycia, I’m gonna cry! I’ll be open whenever you can be here**

 

Alycia grinned, opening up to a few different tabs to begin searching for tickets.

  
**To E <3- See ya soon then, beautiful ;)**


	2. A Little Detour... To Mother's.

Tomorrow was the day Alycia would be flying to her. She had yet to break the news to her parents that she had a lover who was a female, and she was terrified for how they'd react. She had come out as bisexual a while ago, and they weren’t ecstatic about it.

 

The blonde was hunched over the kitchen table in her flat. It would much more glorious and luxurious to live in a huge mansion, reflecting her fortune but she grew up in this town. Her mom and step dad lived 10 minutes away and her grandma lived 20. 

 

Glancing up at her clock, she saw it was only 11:04am. That meant Alycia still had a little less than three hours until she’d be done filming for the week. She’d be flying out at 1am her time, meaning she’d arrive around 4pm in Australia.

 

Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed her palms over her eyes. She wanted to do something special for Alycia once she got here, and had been trying to write a list of potential things they could do together. On normal days, she would easily be able to come up with ideas of what to do, but now it felt like the most complicated task in the world.

 

They could do the typical things like going to the movies or the zoo. Go shopping or hang out. 

 

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. Alycia had her own ringtone, so she knew it wasn’t her when she heard the typical noise. 

 

Looking at the screen, she saw it was her mother.

 

“Mum, hey,” She greeted with a smile. Scooting her chair back, she stood and aimlessly walked to her living room. 

 

“Hello, darling! We wanted to invite you over for dinner Wednesday. Your grandmother will be there, and we insist you come,” Her mom cooed from the other end of the phone.

 

Her heart stopped. Alycia would be there, and she could easily turn down the offer, but her mother got extremely sad if they went for a while without seeing each other.

 

“Oh, mum. My friend is coming to town. You remember Lexa from the show? Alycia? She’ll be staying with me for the week.” 

 

Her mother watched all of her showings, so she knew she knew who Alycia was. She saw their first kiss, but their second and third (including the implied sex scene) had yet to air. When Clarke had been kissed by Lexa, there was a slight tension in the room. Her step dad didn't care much, but her mom seemed a bit weary after it. She had grown to accept her bisexuality, but didn’t exactly want to see it displayed in front of her. She had insisted it was strictly acting, and at the time it was. 

 

“Oh, Alycia! Yes, bring her along. We’ll be having pot roast with corn on the cob. I know it’s one of your favorites!”

 

She laughed softly, not expecting her mom to be so enthusiastic about Alycia attending their dinner.

 

“Alright, well I’ll brief her on what to expect,” She teased, pacing absent mindedly around the island in her kitchen. 

 

“What do you mean?” Her mother asked, sounding confused.

 

“Ah nothing, I’m only joking. See you Wednesday.”

 

“I love you darling. See you then.”

 

“Love you too, bye.”

 

She pulled the phone when her mom echoed her goodbye and hung up. 

 

“Shit,” She cussed to herself. Walking across her flat, she headed to her room and threw herself onto her bed, letting out a low groan. She and Alycia were obviously terrible at hiding their feelings for each other. Almost the whole crew knew they had a thing sparking even before they did. 

 

**To Alycia- Got news. Kind of bad news. Let me know when u can talk.**

 

Setting her phone on her bedside table, she crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. Tucking her knees up towards her chest she drifted off to sleep.

 

_ *.*.* _

 

She was woken up by the vibration of her phone on the table by her bed. 

 

“Hello?” She answered groggily, sitting up and attempting to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“Hey babe,” Said the voice at the other end of the line, causing her heart to surge.

 

“Hiii,” She smiled into the phone. “How was filming.”

 

“Good, as always,” Alycia smirked. “Did I wake you? You weren't texting me back about this news you told me about and I got impatient.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I didn't mean to sleep for that long.”

 

“Well, what's this news, then?”

 

“So, my mum invited my grandmother over, and then invited us over for dinner,” She explained, crossing her legs and running her fingers over the soft duvet.

 

“Invited us?” Alycia echoed, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Eliza had told her that her mother wasn’t fully onboard with the whole dating girls. “You told her about me?”

 

“She just thinks we’re friends. Coworkers kind of,” Eliza explained, feeling a bit nervous. Had Alycia expected any different? They weren't official, so there wasn’t exactly too much to tell her mother about. 

 

“Oh, good. So it won't be… too awkward,” The brunette nervously laughed. 

 

“No, no. And it’ll be on Wednesday so we can hang out when you get here since I’m sure you’ll be tired,” She smiled, pulling the phone back to check the time. 2:50pm. 

 

“Oh, I won't be that tired once I see your cute ass. Less than 24 hours until I get to touch you.”

 

“Touch me?” Eliza replied, her voice growing slightly husky. “I hope in more ways than one.”

 

“Like you won’t believe,” Alycia grinned. “Hey, I still gotta pack. I’ll text you when I’m finished and maybe we can FaceTime.”

 

“Alright, baby. See you soon,” She grinned, feeling the excitement she always did when she was near Alycia, or just able to talk to her.

  
“See you soon,” She said softly before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Much love for each of you. As always, comments and suggestions always appreciated <3 - J


	3. The Arrival

  
She would only be staying with Eliza for a week, so she made sure to pack lightly. Alycia flew first class, alternating between watching movies and sleeping for her long journey to Eliza. She had a bag in the overhead bin, and one she had to check. Luckily, it was a nonstop flight, so the chances of her bag getting lost were slim.

She had signed a few autographs in the airport from people who recognized her, but surprisingly it had been a pretty laid back trip.

The crackling from the overhead speakers jolted her awake. “10 minutes ‘till landing,” The flight attendant chirped. “Please make sure your seat backs are up and tray tables stored away. If you have any trash, our flight attendants will be around to pick it up. Once again, have a safe journey onwards and thank you for flying with us.”

Alycia couldn’t contain her excitement. Eliza had promised to be waiting in the airport when she got there, which meant she was probably already there. For some reason she was a bit nervous, though she knew she shouldn’t be.

It was a long flight, so she knew better than to wear makeup. She had dressed comfortably in a long t-shirt and sweatpants. Eliza knew she probably hadn’t dressed up so she just wore shorts and a hoodie.

It felt like forever but she had finally landed. Pulling out her phone, she texted Eliza.

To E<3- IM HERE!  
To E<3- AHHH

Standing up, Alycia reached up to grab her small bag out of the overhead bin and pulled on the handle, causing it to extend to where she would be able to roll it. Just as she was beginning to walk her phone buzzed.

From E<3- here and waiting for you. Cant fucking wait.

The brunette smiled and shoved her phone into her pocket. Getting off the plane, she quickly followed the crowd towards baggage claim, her eyes raking the crowd for familiar blue eyes.

It felt like it had took an eternity to find Eliza. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her hands were shaking with sweaty palms and there was the smallest sense that she was floating. It didn’t feel real.

Green eyes finally landed on blue and she nearly dropped her bag. She felt as if her heart was pulling her towards Eliza, though the blonde hadn’t spotted her yet.

When she did, the largest fucking smile crossed her face and they ran to each other. Alycia dropped her bag at their feet and jumped on Eliza, wrapping her legs around her stomach and arms around her neck.

They were both smiling uncontrollably. It didn’t feel real. Eliza held her up tightly, both of them burying their faces in the other’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before detaching from each other. It was as if they both realized at once that they could be caught in their hidden relationship.

“Hi,” Alycia laughed before bending down to pick up her bag.

“Hi,” Eliza echoed, not being able to look at those green orbs enough. She was so fucking perfect. God this was too unreal. “Did you, er, have a good flight?” She stuttered a bit, pulling her lower lip under her teeth to try and calm her heart down.

“Yeah. Long but good,” Alycia smiled, brushing her hand against the blonde’s.

Both of them were too eager to be all over each other to stand there any longer.

“Come on, let's get your bag so we can get out of here,” Eliza said. Neither one of them could wipe the grins off their face. They were both so excited.

Alycia took a deep breath to try and stop her shaking hands and nodded in agreement, watching at the blonde turned to find her way to wait for the bag. Her eyes scanned her body as she did, waiting an extra few seconds before falling into place next to her.

Once they had grabbed the bag, they headed to Eliza’s car. Once again, she could have a limo take them back to her flat, but she enjoyed driving. Now that she had Alycia in her car though, she kind of regretted it.

Neither one of them said anything as they slid into their respective seats and Eliza revved the engine. Alycia’s green eyes never left Eliza as she smiled to herself.

“I can't believe I’m actually here,” The brunette sighed happily, her eyes leaving the blonde for just a moment to check the time. 4:13pm. Monday.

“I can’t believe you're actually here,” Eliza grinned, reaching over to grab her hand. Immediately Alycia hooked their fingers together and she brought their hands up to kiss the blonde’s.

“You know what sounds really good right now?” Alycia asked, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

“Hmm?” She replied, taking her eyes off the road for a split second to give her a loving look.

“Food.”

“Food?” She said, an unexpected laugh parting her lips. “We can get you some food. Where would you like to go?” She asked.

Green eyes watched her pink lips as she talked, itching to feel them on hers. They had yet to kiss, since the media was everywhere. Absentmindedly she rubbed her thumb across the soft skin of Eliza’s hand, her voice becoming soft.

“I don't care. We can go wherever,” She shrugged. Now more than ever, though, she wanted to press her lips against the soft skin of Eliza’s neck. Reacquaint herself with her sweet spot, kiss behind her ear and her collarbone that was just peaking out of her shirt.

Eliza glanced over, seeing the look in Alycia’s eyes, she almost pulled the car over and tackled her to kiss her plump lips, but she looked back to the road and swerved slightly when she realized she had gone over the line. She just squeezed her hand that Alycia held securely and and sighed.

“I mean.. how far is it to your flat? I'm sure I can wait,” Alycia smirked when she caught Eliza’s eye.

“Around thirty minutes away.”

“Oh yeah, I can wait,” She grinned.

*.*.*

They had spent most of the car ride just talking and listening to music, and by the time they had got home they were quiet, simply soaking in each other's presence.

Eliza turned off the engine and looked over at Alycia with a small smile. “Welcome home.”

“This house is cute!” Alycia grinned, quickly hopping out of the car and patting the trunk. “Open up! I need to get my bag so we can get-” before she could say ‘inside’, the trunk popped open.

Grabbing her bag, she closed the trunk and walked over to Eliza’s side of the car as she got out. “Inside,” She nearly purred in the blonde’s ear, earning an excited little squeak.

Both women practically ran inside, and Eliza pulled her bottom lip under her teeth. Quickly unlocking the door, she pulled it open and pulled Alycia inside, slamming the door shut and pushing the brunette against it.

Alycia took a shaky breath, her eyes raking over Eliza’s face before landing on her lips. The returning pair of eyes were already locked on the brunette’s lips, causing a small smirk to cross her face.

Both girls felt like their hearts were beating out of their chests, and it was Eliza who pulled Alycia in by her hips, pressing her lips to hers hungrily.

The kiss was easily returned. Alycia pulled away with a grin, causing Eliza to frown. Placing one hand on the blonde’s cheek, she gently pulled her in for another kiss, their soft lips molding together in passion. Soon, she could feel Eliza’s tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance which she gratefully accepted.

Their tongues danced together, Alycia softly pushing Eliza over to her couch. One handed held her hip while the other slid under her sweatshirt, sliding over the smooth skin of Eliza’s back.

Falling back onto the couch, the blonde let out a soft gasp of a moan as Alycia fell over top of her. Their legs tangled together and the brunette smiled into the kiss. Detaching their lips, she traced soft, feathery kisses down her neck and stopped to hover over her.

Blue eyes stared up at her, the older woman smiling softly. Still sitting on top of her, she sat back on Eliza’s hips and touched her slightly swollen lips carefully as if she was going to break her.

“Are you gonna ask me or am I gonna ask you?” Alycia asked softly, moving her hand to cup Eliza’s cheek.

“You wanna be my girlfriend?” She grinned, tilting her head to kiss at Alycia’s palm.

“I thought you'd never ask!” The younger woman giggled, leaning down to give her a few more light kisses before pulling her into her arms. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Are we actually gonna watch it this time?” She laughed.

Alycia just shrugged with a mischievous smirk, kissing the crook of her neck before snuggling tangling their bodies together and turning towards the flatscreen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut basically all next chapter ;)


	4. Do More Than Kiss Me Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut

The day Alycia had arrived was pretty uneventful. They watched the movie, ate some dinner and fell asleep together on the couch. 

 

Blinking open her eyes, Eliza felt her legs tangled between Alycia’s and a limp arm falling over her ribs. If it weren't for her intense need to pee, she would have loved to lay there forever. 

 

Carefully sliding off of the couch and out from Alycia’s arm, she tucked the brunette back under the blanket successfully without waking her up and went to the bathroom.

 

When she was fished, she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Cupping her hands under the running water of the faucet, she rubbed the water on her face and dried it. Taking a deep breath, she left the bathroom and silently walked back to the living room.

 

She had changed last night to be wearing just underwear and an oversized t-shirt, so Alycia had done the same. Surprisingly, they had just kissed, made out a little, and laid on each other all night. Nothing more.

 

But the way Alycia was sleeping so peacefully nearly made her heart melt. Crossing the room to close the gap between them, she lightly climbed on top on Alycia to straddle her hips. 

 

She only stirred a little, but didn't fully wake up. Smiling as she pushed a stray brown hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, Eliza bent down to kiss the side of her mouth and then moved her kiss to the spot just behind her ear. That got her close to waking up.

 

Kissing down to the middle of her neck, she softly sucked on it, causing green eyes to blink open.

 

“Good morning,” Eliza smirked as Alycia stretched, exposing the skin of her stomach as she did so. In one swift movement, the blonde shifted her body down her counterpart’s and rested cool fingers on the exposed skin, causing a soft noise from Alycia.

 

“Morning,” Alycia croaked, her eyes lingering on the blonde who began to kiss her flat stomach. She trailed kisses over the soft v Alycia’s body carved out, causing her to swallow hard.

 

The brunette’s heartbeat was increasing and she could feel slick beginning to gather between her legs as Eliza moved her attack downwards.

 

Licking a line from her bellybutton to the line of her underwear, she lifted her head to blow on the wet line in which she was rewarded with a soft moan.

 

Blue eyes looked up from hovering over what little cloth she had between her legs and when Alycia smirked down at her, she tugged off the underwear and exposed what she had been yearning for for months. 

 

It took a lot not to moan at the sight and she had to pull her bottom lip under her teeth to keep herself from doing so. When Alycia squirmed underneath her, she placed drawn out kisses on her inner thighs, licking towards the spot that needed her most.

 

“Eliza,” came a breathy whimper from above her as became more impatient. She felt one of her hands loosely tangle in her hair and Eliza raised her right arm, tangling their fingers together in her other hand.

 

Positioning herself, she spread Alycia’s legs and slowly licked up her slit. Above her came a not so quiet moan which encouraged her further. Her tongue dove back in and found its way to her clit. Slowly, she began tracing patterns on it, causing the hand in her hair to tighten. 

 

Pulling the one hand that held Alycia’s away, she took two fingers and pushed them slowly into her tight hole, causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape.

 

Now that they weren't in a hotel room with a bunch of other people and had a house to themselves, both girls were able to make as much noise as they wanted. 

 

Attaching her plump lips to her clit, Eliza sucked softly, grazing her tongue over the swollen bud and echoed Alycia’s moan from it.

 

The brunette held her lover’s head steadily at the entrance of her needy pussy and loudly moaned, bucking her hips involuntarily with the rhythm of Eliza’s fingers, which had begun to speed up.

 

Twisting them as she thrust them, Alycia began cursing “fuck” above her. She detached her lips from her clit and quickly began tracing the alphabet on it. A throaty moan came when she made an “M” so she stuck with that letter until Alycia was wreathing underneath her. Her free hand grabbed at the material of the couch, her face flushed, and back arched with moans and curse words freely spilling from her mouth.

 

Twisting her fingers again, Eliza smirked, feeling her own heat pool between her legs. Alycia was pushing the blonde head towards her core, and she pushed her fingers inside of her hard. The noise of their sex and moans filled the house, and she could feel Alycia tightening around her fingers, indicating she was coming close.

 

She sucked on her bud again, pushing her tongue against it to give her girlfriend the desired pressure and that was all she needed to come undone. 

 

“ _ Fuck, Eliza.  _ Oh my  _ God! Shit,” _ she painted, her back arching off the couch as she said, her words spilling out of her mouth along with a few  **loud** moans. 

 

Eliza kept her movements up, nearly cumming from the sight. Her blue eyes flickered up and she watched the whole thing unravel.

 

When she wave of her orgasm has soothed, she slowly pulled her fingers out and moved away from the sensitive clit. Giving a sly look, she smoothly moved up Alycia’s body, pulling her underwear up with her. 

 

“Shit,” Alycia breathed, practically pulling her girlfriend up to kiss her. The brunette took Eliza’s hand in her own and sucked the two fingers that had been deep in her moments before.

 

The blonde’s mouth fell open, causing Alycia to smirk at her. 

 

“You are something else,” Eliza whispered with a soft smile. 

 

Sitting up on the couch, Alycia pulled Eliza to where she was on her knees on either side of her. “Got any plans for us today?” She asked, her fingers circling the exposed skin of the blonde’s thigh as she spoke.

 

Eliza bit her lip and shrugged. “Not yet for today. Breakfast. We can do whatever you'd like after,” She smiled.

 

“You didn't plan anything extraordinary?” Alycia teased, her hands crawling beneath her lover’s oversized shirt to softly grab her breasts.

 

The action surprised her, and she let out a small gasp as she stared into Alycia’s eyes. Of course she was smirking, pleased by the reactions she was getting. Closing her mouth, Eliza narrowed her eyes but placed a soft kiss on Alycia’s cheek.

 

Returning the quick kiss, she moved her lips to her neck, sucking on her sweet spot to cause Eliza to moan. It worked, and she got the reply she desired.

 

Rolling her thumb over the blonde’s hard nipple, she moved one hand down and slid it under her panties that were practically soaked.

 

“For me?” Alycia asked innocently, her green eyes dark with desire. Quickly, her fingers sought out where Eliza needed them and she slid one in her pussy. She began thrusting her finger, adding a second and continued massaging her boob while attacking her neck and collarbone with kisses. 

 

Eliza threw her head back, exposing more of her neck for her girlfriend. She let out whimpers and soft moans, biting her lip to try and contain them. Her nails clawed up Alycia’s back as she began going faster and she rocked her hips with the rhythm the brunette had set.

 

The feeling of nails dragging down her back only further encouraged her. Moving her thumb, she rubbed it against Eliza’s clit which caused her to finally let out a loud moan. Both girls were breathing heavily, hearts feeling as if they were going to explode they were going at such a fast pace.

 

Alycia smirked as she felt Eliza clench around her. The blonde quickly came undone in a few seconds, her mouth wide open in a silent moan before her hips erratically moved to ride out her orgasm on Alycia’s hand. It was a fucking beautiful sight as moans filled the air once more. 

 

Alycia didn’t stop though. Using her hand, she laid Eliza down on the couch and placed a deep kiss on her mouth, sliding her tongue in without warning as she did so. 

 

“Stay here,” She whispered, gracefully hopping off of the couch to find her bag in the other room. 

 

In a few seconds, Alycia returned with her hand clenched around a small object. Eliza’s face scrunched in confusion and she propped herself up on her elbows. Blue eyes scanned the sight and she could do nothing to contain the small smile that slid across her face simply at the sight of Alycia standing pantsless in her livingroom.

 

Alycia raised her eyebrows and gave a cheeky grin, pouncing on the blonde and lovingly kissing her. She could still taste the lingering flavor of herself in her partner’s mouth. Another quick peck and she pulled Eliza’s shirt off as well as her own before pulling her panties off and standing up.

 

The sight below her was breathtaking, and ironically Eliza was thinking the same thing about her. Holding out her hand that was not currently clutched into a fist, she took Eliza to her own room and pushed her softly on the bed.

 

Placing her hands on either side of her head, she placed her knee between her exposed pussy and Eliza gratefully grinded down on it eagerly as they began to make out.

 

It wasn't fast and rough. It was full of love. The desire for each other yet again spilling over. Eliza felt an overwhelming sense of love when she felt Alycia’s fingers softly trail over her side, causing goosebumps to form where she touched.

 

Their lips molded together. Alycia bit at the blonde’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly and earning a soft moan for doing so. Releasing it, she took it upon herself to slide her tongue across Eliza’s plump lips to which she was granted entrance.

 

They spent equal time on each other, Eliza flipping Alycia to become the top. Pinning her hands above her head, she trailed wet kisses down her neck and began sucking on and exposed breast. She flicked the nipple with her tongue before beginning to suck to leave purple love marks across her chest.

 

Trailing her kisses back up to her neck, she grinded herself against Alycia’s hip bone, causing herself to moan softly and Alycia’s eyes lit up at the sight.

 

“What did you bring in here you haven't shown me yet?” Eliza asked, her voice husky with sex.

 

She didn't say anything, just smirked up at the blonde before opening a palm that was still pinned above her head to reveal a small vibrator.

 

With no preparation and no teasing, Eliza took the little gadget from her exposed hand and flicked it on. A soft buzzing noise filled the air and she leaned back to rub it against Alycia’s slit.

 

She gasped, her mouth hanging open as Eliza slowly spread her legs. Realizing that she had done that, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood and stared with wide eyes as she watched the blonde manipulate her how she wanted.

 

Eliza kept one hand pinning Alycia’s arms above her head, and raised her gaze to meet the dilated pupils, enlarged with desire. Smirking to herself, she pushed the vibrator in Alycia’s wet hole, hearing a small, satisfied moan when she did so. Drawing it back out, she released Alycia’s hands. She lightly rubbed the vibrator against her clit and used her now unoccupied hand to slowly finger the girl.

 

The brunette’s fingers found home in the sheets, tangling them in her hands as she gripped them tightly. She could no longer hold back her moans, and they filled the air every once in awhile, the sound of her heavy breathing filling the air when they didn't. 

 

Eliza let out a few moans of her own, bringing her lover to a slow orgasm, though Alycia once again began to buck her hips to give herself more of the desired friction off of Eliza’s fingers that were sliding in and out of her.

 

There was a small feeling of pain as Eliza added a third, but she felt her body stretch to accommodate the newcomer quickly. 

 

Eliza licked her lips, feeling Alycia’s juices on her fingers practically made her mouth water. She wanted to taste her again, but by the way her head was tilted back with her mouth open, hips rolling and knuckles white from grabbing the sheets so intensely, she didn't want to go down on her and miss the sight.

 

What she did want to do though, was she desperately wanted to bring her to her orgasm. Twisting her fingers, she thrust hard and simultaneously sped up the speed to which the vibrator was being rubbed against her clit. 

 

Alycia’s harsh breathing increased, moans escaping more rapidly as she neared her orgasm. Her hips were now involuntarily thrusting up and she could feel her core tightening around Eliza’s fingers before she hit her own orgasm hard.

 

Watching her orgasm had Eliza fucking dripping, and after her moaning beautiful mess of a girlfriend had finished sporadically thrusting her hips and was beginning to come down from her high, Eliza did the first thing she could think of and leaned back.

 

Spreading her legs, she watched green eyes trail her body was she moved the vibrator to her own clit, a loud moan coming with its contact. 

 

Alycia sat up and deeply kissed Eliza, both girls heavily moaning in each other's mouths as Alycia shifted Eliza, desperate for the taste of her.  The blonde spread her legs and rubbed the vibrator against her clit, and Alycia left it there. It was really hot seeing her girlfriend masturbate (kind of) and she couldn't help but want to eat her out.

 

Eliza had already started to build up her orgasm from having been grinding down on Alycia’s hip, leg and then the bed the whole time she had been pleasuring her girlfriend so it didn't take long for her to begin moaning.

 

Her free hand tangled in brown hair as Alycia licked a line up her core. She didn't want to take the time to tease her because she could tell Eliza was already further building up her orgasm on her own.

 

“Alycia, please,” Eliza whimpered from above her, shooting warmth down her core as her tongue dove in to lick her juices. 

 

Eliza didn't last long at all, coming within a few seconds Alycia had started to eat her out, but Alycia didn't stop when she came which caused her to jump to a second orgasm rather quickly as well. 

 

She could feel the younger woman’s smirk as her back arched to conform to her second orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Alycia’s neck and rested them on her back as she kept going.

 

Eliza moaned  _ loudly _ , finding no reason to hold back as she removed the vibrator from her swollen, abused clit.

 

Alycia’s tongue worked magic, rutting in and out, twisting and licking. She pressed it flat against her before diving it into her core once more. She ate Eliza like she was her last fucking meal on earth.

 

Soon, she had her cumming for a third time, a fourth that day but a third that round. She slowed her thrusts, letting the blonde ride out her orgasm on her face before softly cleaning up what was left of her fluids.

 

Running two fingers down her slick, she sucked on them gently and grinned up at Eliza, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“I fucking missed you,” She chuckled as she rolled to lay next to her.

 

“Fuck,  _ I  _ missed  _ you _ ,” She gasped, blue eyes eagerly searching the face of her lover.

 

Pulling her in, Alycia kissed her softly, their passion not gone but the sheer desire of sex was. Now they just wanted to be with each other.

 

Holding her arm out, Eliza wrapped it around Alycia, the brunette laying her head on the blonde’s chest. 

 

They talked quietly, laughing, kissing, making eye contact and switching positions until Alycia accidentally drifted off to sleep again.

 

Eliza’s fingers traced patterns across the bare skin of her arm, back and neck. She ran her fingers through her hair and just watched her sleep. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, the blonde got up to make breakfast.

 

Heading into the kitchen she saw that they had spent nearly two and a half hours making love and talking. Smiling to herself, she went back to her room to find a clean pair of panties, shorts and a t-shirt just to make breakfast in.

 

Pulling out a pan, she quickly whipped up some eggs, bacon and toast. She pulled the jelly out of her fridge, grape of course, and set it on her tray table her mom had gifted her. 

 

Making two plates, she looked at the clock again. It ad only taken her 25 minutes to make breakfast and she felt bad waking Alycia. Pouring two glasses of orange juice, she headed back into her room where the brunette was sleeping and nudged her softly.

 

“Baby, I made breakfast,” She murmured into her ear, setting the tray on the ground momentarily to kiss Alycia’s neck, trying to bring her back to life. Playing with her hair again, the brunette groaned and rolled over to face the blonde.

 

She could see disappointment flash in her green eyes, and Eliza’s brow furrowed questioningly.

 

“I liked it better when you didn't have clothes on,” Alycia teased, pulling in Eliza for a kiss.

 

Giving her a few kisses, Eliza grunted as she picked up the tray off the ground.

 

“Eat,” She insisted, nudging the tray onto Alycia’s lap as she sat up. Sitting next to her, Eliza are off her respective plate at the two began talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

 

When they were finished, she took the tray back into the kitchen as Alycia went to fumble around in her bag. Coming back in the room, she smirked at her girlfriend as she took her clothes off, though this time it was for a less pleasurable but necessary purpose- a shower.

 

Her master bathroom was connected to her room, obviously, since she lived alone. Walking in the the room to turn on the shower, she turned around to look in the mirror and her mouth dropped open.

 

“ _ Alycia! _ ” She yelled, though she wasn't serious. “Oh, I’m gonna  _ kill _ you!” In the mirror was her reflection, her neck and collarbone sporting three deep purple marks Alycia had left behind on her. 

 

She shook her head and stepped into the shower, Alycia heading into the bathroom to see what had gotten her in trouble.

 

“What did I do?” She asked innocently, peering through the shower door to take in the look of Eliza’s naked body again. 

 

“What did yo-” She cut herself off and opened the door, pointing to her neck. “This!” She scoffed. Her mouth was turned down and her brows furrowed but her eyes were glowing at the sight of Alycia, and really she couldn't be mad.

 

“What’s the problem with that?” She asked, eyes wide with confusion.

 

“Well, when paparazzi catch us, sometimes they're hovering in town waiting for me to make an appearance and they’ll probably be here more than ever now that you are, they'll see three huge fucking  _ hickeys _ on my neck and the cat will be out of the bag. Or, worse than that; we are going to visit my mother and stepfather for dinner… tomorrow.”

 

“Baby,” Alycia laughed, pulling off the shirt she had thrown on in their time apart to step in the shower with her. “You're really mad?”

 

“Yes,” Eliza poured, but the smile she had on her face gave it away when Alycia stepped in the shower with her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she smiled, kissing her softly. Eliza kissed her back but pecked at her lips.

 

Alycia grinned, wiggling her fingers into her rib cage to which Eliza squeaked and laughed, her body jolting and she took the opportunity to kiss her.

 

Sliding her tongue into her mouth, she felt Eliza smile into the kiss. 

 

After making out for a few minutes, they both took turns carefully washing each other. They massaged shampoo into the other’s hair and stole kisses from each other at random. 

 

Once they were finished, they dressed, kissed more, and headed out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated. I love you guys! - J


	5. Meet the Parents

Their day had consisted of doing things in hidden. Although it was her hometown, Eliza knew better than to step into the media holding Alycia’s hand. Not yet at least. Both of their lives would be more calm if they didn't.

 

Alycia sat at the kitchen table, her head bent over a journal. She was writing intently, and Eliza knew better than to disturb her. The brunette's phone sat abandoned next her, silently going off with new text messages.

 

Standing at the oven, Eliza stirred food in a pot. It wasn't anything special. She had planned on making spaghetti and meatballs but she hadn’t had any red sauce. Instead she decided on butter noodles, broccoli and grilled chicken. A healthy meal they both could enjoy.

 

Dishing each plate out evenly, the blonde made her way over to her girlfriend and slid it in front of her, being careful to avoid her notebook.

 

She placed a hand on Alycia’s back and rubbed it before kissing her head. “Ready to eat, love?” She murmured in her hair before taking the respective seat on the on the side of the table, close to the brunette.

 

 

Green eyes didn't look up until after she had finished her thought. Closing the clearly used and tired journal, she slid it under her seat and smiled at Eliza. 

 

“Thanks for making dinner baby,” She said, her words full of appreciation. She couldn't get enough of the older woman sitting by her, twirling her fork in the bare noodles. She watched her a few moments longer before beginning to eat. 

 

“So for tomorrow, what should I expect, meeting your family?”

 

“Well, it will be my mum, grandmother and step dad. None of them know you’re my girlfriend, obviously. If you're comfortable, I’d like to tell them but I’m not sure how the women will act. I know my step dad will be fine. My grandmother is the one I’m most concerned for. She’s pretty homophobic.”

 

“Oh, wow..” She said, trailing off for a moment. Her eyes stayed on her plate. “How’d she feel about our scenes?”

 

“She wasn’t too happy, honestly. She didn’t say anything directly to me, though.”

 

“Well, what are their names?” Alycia asked, turning her eyes up to Eliza.

 

“My grandmother is Sheryl, my mother Deb, and my stepfather is Ed,” She smiled up at her before taking another mouthful of food.

 

Alycia nodded as she chewed, going over the names again in her head. “That's easy enough to remember,” She mumbled around her mouthful.

 

 

 

Once they were finished eating, Eliza collected their dishes and took them over to the sink to wash them, despite Alycia’s protesting that she should do it since Eliza had cooked. 

 

Instead, Alycia pulled the journal she had under her chair back out and picked up where she had left off. 

 

“What are you writing about?” Eliza asked, taking a second to look at her before her sponge began making lazy circles around the dirty plates. 

 

“Whatever comes to mind,” She smiled, not lifting her eyes from the lined page.

 

“Well, what's on your mind?” The blonde asked, concentrating on the dishes so she could get them done quickly.

 

“Most of the time, you,” She said, finally lifting her green gaze off of the paper. She noticed how focused her girlfriend was on washing the dishes, so she pushed her chair back from the table and walked over to her.

 

She looked at the wavy blonde hair, the curve of her shoulder blades and back, and of course… her butt.

 

Her hands landed on her hips and she pressed her body to her back. Reaching up, she brushed blonde hair away from her neck and kissed it softly.

 

Eliza’s eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back into her, smiling at feeling of her plump lips pressed against her neck.

 

“Baby,” She laughed, “Let me get this done.”

 

“No, come on. You can finish later,” She hummed against her neck. Her hands found those of her girlfriend and she laced their fingers together, pulling her back towards her even more.

 

Eliza spun around and smiled at Alycia. She lifted her free hand and ran a thumb across her cheek before pulling their faces together to kiss.

 

It was a light kiss, usually how they started. Their lips molded together in passion as Eliza pulled back to kiss at Alycia’s neck, causing the younger girl to inhale sharply.

 

Lowering her hands, Alycia grabbed ahold of her ass, causing Eliza to squeal in surprise before the brunette captured her lips in her own once more. The blonde smiled into the kiss, her hands finding shelves in the dips of her girlfriend’s curves. 

 

Alycia’s tongue swiped out, taking dominance in Eliza’s mouth. They deeply kissed, their heart rates speeding up in sync.

 

“Take me to bed,” Alycia said with a shaky whisper. She guessed that the thought of getting to fuck Eliza would never fail to make her palms sweat and her heart jump with excitement.

 

Without another word, Eliza hoisted the brunette up and Alycia wrapped her legs around her waist with a fluttery laugh.

 

In no time at all, Alycia was being straddled on the bed by her counterpart and they were back to their make out session. Hands wandered up her shirt and she felt the cool touch of her girlfriend’s palms against her hot body. Breathy gasps filled the room, Alycia’s lips made their way down the blonde’s neck but Eliza sat up. 

 

Smirking down at her now pouting girlfriend, she pulled down her pants briskly, her own following suit. Questioning green eyes looked back up at her, and she searched them for any seeds of doubt that may have planted themselves there. To her relief, she found none. The look Alycia gave her was the same she returned - two people totally obsessed with each other.

 

Alycia pushed her shirt up, grabbing hold of one of the blonde’s perky breasts as she spread her legs. The sight above her made her take in a shaky breath. The brunette watched as Eliza cautiously lowered her slick core against her own, her legs opposite of Alycia as she began slowly grinding down on her.

  
A loud moan parted her lips as her clit was rubbed against Eliza’s. When the blonde set a steady pace, their moans became louder and almost in sync. Alycia thrust her hips up, eager for more friction as their wetness blended together. The lips of Eliza’s pussy rubbed everywhere Alycia needed them too, sending her quickly into her orgasm. 

 

Throwing her head back, she raked her nails down Eliza’s back, causing the blonde to moan with satisfaction. She was close, and as Alycia thrust up, she hit her clit a few times which pushed her over the edge. 

 

Just as Alycia was finishing her orgasm, Eliza was beginning hers. Sliding her hand in between their bodies, the brunette pushed her finger into the blonde’s pussy, causing her to scream her name.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ! Alycia! Fuck, fuck,” She moaned, fucking herself down onto her girlfriend.

 

Alycia had to breathe through her mouth in order to keep sane. Her heart was racing as she began rubbing Eliza’s clit as they continued to scissor. Eliza humped her desperately, cumming again quickly.

 

Alycia rubbed her own clit a few more times and began cumming again. Moans, sweat, and the stench of their sex filled the air as Eliza collapsed on Alycia. She kissed her passionately and the kiss was easily returned.

 

After kissing for only a few minutes, Eliza moved her kisses, lingering on her breasts before continuing down to her core. Sliding her tongue up the length of her pussy, she moaned at the taste and plunged it straight into her. 

 

Alycia’s back arched and she tangled her fingers in Eliza’s hair, begging for more. The movements of her tongue was quick as she licked her core, stuck it in her pussy and swiped it over the swollen bud of her clit. 

 

“Fuck! _ Fuck! _ ” Alycia screamed over her, her hips thrusting to her mouth as she was sent over the edge.

 

“Fuck!  _ Eliza! Fuck! _ ” She moaned loudly, cumming into the blonde’s mouth. This time, her initial intentions met as she cleaned up her girlfriend’s orgasm.

 

Pulling the Eliza back to her face she smiled into a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s swollen lips. They kissed slowly, smiling between kisses.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eliza mumbled between a kiss.

 

“I’m in love with you,” Alycia whispered back, her heart now racing out of nervousness in addition to the thrill of sex, but she attached her lips to the blonde’s again before she could answer.

 

Yes, they only had been dating a few days. Yes, it seemed fast, but she had knew she had loved Eliza when they had started acting together. She had fallen for the girl along the same rate as Lexa had fallen for Clarke, though she had always had an eye for her, even before they had started their scenes together. 

 

All of their sleepovers, inside jokes, skype calls, text messages. She was utterly in love with Eliza Jane Taylor. Saying it so quickly was a risk, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

Eliza pulled back from the kiss slowly, blue eyes searching green as Alycia stared back up at her. Blinking at her girlfriend, the blonde brushed her thumb across her cheekbone. 

 

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” Eliza said softly, her lips pulling to a smile.

 

Alycia grinned up at her, sitting up and pulling her onto her lap to kiss her again.

 

*.*.*

 

“Eliza!” Alycia called from the bathroom and the blonde appeared in the doorway. It was the next day and they were scheduled to eat with Eliza’s family soon.

 

“Yeah, love?” She asked, her eyes full of passion for the brunette. 

 

“So you’re telling me you’re expecting me to go walk up to your mom, shake her hand, look her in the eye and pretend the woman that has been fucking me for days all over this house is just my friend?” She asked, running her hand through her wet hair.

 

“Yup. Good luck,” She giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Alycia’s cheek as she disappeared to get changed.

 

Letting out a groan of dissatisfaction, she looked at herself in the mirror and splashed water on her face. Rubbing her eyes, Alycia finished drying off her body and discarded the white towel to the corner of which Eliza had her dirty laundry stacked.

 

“Mm, fuck. Maybe we should cancel,” Eliza smirked, poking her head out of her walkin closet to do a once over on her girlfriend’s naked body.

 

“Fuck off,” Alycia grinned, kissing her softly. Then again. And again. She was close to saying screw it and making out with her delicious girlfriend but instead pulled away and sighed. 

 

“Let me get dressed,” Alycia frowned, heading over to her bag. “We have to be good.”

 

“Oh, I know. Not yet though,” Eliza laughed as she disappeared once more.

 

When they were both finished clothing themselves, they looked over each other. Alycia was in a flowy white dress with floral print decorating it. Her hair was natural with a soft wave in the middle with nice white flats on, while Eliza had on a loose red dress with a white pattern streaking across it, black flats and straight hair.

 

“You’re beautiful,” She cooed at Eliza, kissing her softly as to not blend their lipstick or wipe it off on each other.

 

“ _ You’re _ beautiful,” She echoed, kissing her quickly. 

 

Both girls had managed to cover their hickeys quite well with concealer and were able to blend it in with their face makeup. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

*.*.*

 

When they had made it to Eliza’s parent’s house, they sat in the car for a good 10 minutes while they went over names and Alycia calmed her nerves.

 

“You think they have any idea?” Alycia asked, turning worried green eyes to meet calm blue ones.

 

“About what? Us?” Eliza questioned, placing her hand on top of Alycia’s.

 

“Yeah…” She said, her eyes fluttering down for a brief moment.

 

“Not yet. We’ll see how dinner goes,” She said, stepping out of the car and walking around to Alycia’s door. The brunette had already stepped out, but she brushed her hand against Eliza’s and took a deep breath. 

 

Walking up to the porch, Eliza took the liberty of knocking and they stood a few inches away from each other. 

 

When the large red door swung open, the two girls were greeted by the smiling face of a woman who seemed to be nearing her sixties. She was blonde and held a lot of the same features as Eliza. Her hair, smile and eyes were all nearly the same..

 

Behind her stood a tall man with salt-and-peppered brown hair sporting a mustache. He looked to be around her mother’s age, maybe slightly older. Laugh lines marked the corners of his eyes and his eyes were dark and seemed to hold a lot of experience beneath them.

 

“Hi honey!” The woman squealed in a high pitched voice, darting out to door to wrap her hands around Eliza who gratefully returned the hug. 

 

“Hi mum,” She laughed, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Alycia softly smiling as she watched the interaction. When her mother pulled back, she looked to her girlfriend. 

 

“Mum, this is Alycia. Alycia, this is my mother Deb,” She said as her mother turned to embrace Alycia who was happy to accept the hug.

 

“Hi honey! Yes, I’ve heard a lot about you! It’s nice to finally meet. You’re a brilliant actress, just wonderful,” Deb cooed, pulling back from the hug to hold Alycia an arm’s length away.

 

Her green eyes lit up and she laughed lightly, not expecting such a warm welcome. “Oh! Thank you so much!” She giggled.

 

While this small exchange was happening, Eliza’s stepdad had leaned down to peck her cheek and give her a small smile. Turning, he placed a large hand on his wife’s back, carefully moving her off of Alycia. 

 

“And this is my stepfather, Ed,” Eliza said, standing on her tiptoes to peek over his shoulder at the smiling face of her girl. Good. She seemed comfortable enough.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Alycia said, hugging the taller man when he extended his arms. This wasn’t so bad. They seemed friendly enough. The hard part would be keeping herself from looking at Eliza too long or lovingly. Or touching her. Or… things along those lines.

 

Deb ushered the small group inside to the dining room. At the table sat an old woman, maybe 85 who didn’t get up when they walked in, but a huge smile crossed her face when she saw Eliza.

 

“Hi granny!” The blonde grinned, bending over to hug the wrinkled woman. The hug she returned was a tight one.

 

“Hello, darling. I would get up, but these bones have been complaining about it lately,” She laughed, her voice raspy and worn with age.

 

“No, no! Don’t get up! But I have someone I want you to meet,” She said, stepping back to reveal Alycia who was smiling at the two. “This is Alycia. She worked with me on The 100.”

 

Her grandmother’s smile fell a bit, something Alycia noticed but did not react to. The old woman outstretched her hand and gave a tight smile. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alycia smiled, shaking the outstretched hand. 

 

“Yes, I’m Sheryl,” She introduced, pulling her hand away and wiping it lightly on her lap. Eliza had warned her it might be like this, though. Sheryl was homophobic, and although she played a gay character on a television show, the woman had no clue she was a lesbian outside of that character.  _ I guess Lexa was enough gay for her _ , she thought to herself.

 

“Come on, have a seat. I almost have everything ready,” Deb smiled, patting Eliza’s arm.

 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Alycia asked, repositioning herself so she was standing next to Eliza.

 

“No darling, thank you,” Deb smiled over her shoulder. Alycia was surprised to feel the warmth of a large hand placed between her shoulderblades. 

 

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Asked a low voice she now knew to be Ed. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at him and nodded. There were two seats on one side of the table, one on the other, and one on each of the ends. Sheryl sat at one end, Ed took his seat at the other. 

 

“You girls sit there,” Deb sang from the kitchen, poking her head out of the swinging door to point to the two seats next to each other.

 

“Oh god,” Eliza whispered under her breath, throwing a look to Alycia that she knowingly returned. It would be fine. It’s not like they were horny teenagers, but God they spent too much time apart, so time together was precious.

 

After taking their seats next to each other, Eliza’s mother walked out of the kitchen holding a pot in her hands. She had already taken the liberty of setting the table, and sat the roast down in the center before skittering off to retrieve the corn.

 

Once she had placed everything on the table,there was a slightly awkward silence before Ed chimed in. “Come on everyone, dig in!”

 

Eliza grabbed a cob and set it on her plate before offering the dish to Alycia who gratefully accepted. While they were passing food, granny was taking her share of the potroast while Deb and Ed waited patiently.

 

When everyone had their plates filled, they began to eat. 

 

“So, Alycia. Tell me about your work,” Ed asked before taking a large chunk out of his corn.

 

Swallowing the bite she had taken, she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin before starting.

 

“Well, Eliza told me you all watched The 100, so you know Lexa was killed,” She started with a small smile. It hurt her to say that, since the commander was her favorite character she had played. “I’m not sure if you’ve seen The Walking Dead but they premiered a spinoff show called Fear the Walking Dead and we’re currently wrapping up our second season,” She smiled. 

 

When Alycia spoke, she had everyone’s complete attention except for Sheryl who took her time buttering her corn and peppering her roast.

 

“That’s very good, dear,” Deb grinned, “Ed and I have actually just started watching The Walking Dead on Netflix! We are on the third season,” She noted.

 

“Ah, yes. It’s a fine show. We’ll be sure to watch yours when we are all caught up,” He smiled.

 

“She’s an amazing actress. It’s a thriller, so I’m not sure if granny would love it, but you two definitely would,” Eliza smiled softly. When she spoke, she snuck a hand down and rested it on Alycia’s leg under the table.

 

The action made her heart almost stop, but no one else seemed to notice. Gently, she brushed her fingers against Eliza’s. She lightly blushed at her words and turned her eyes to her plate as she forked some meat into her mouth.

 

“What do you guys do?” Alycia asked curiously, her eyes scanning the table.

 

“I’m retired. I used to be a librarian,” Sheryl grumbled, still refusing to directly meet Alycia’s eyes. There was a certain distaste behind them that she could pick up on, even if the older woman didn’t meet them directly. This in itself made her stomach drop.

 

“I actually do stand-up,” Ed said, his face lighting up once more. Alycia liked him a lot. He was a very genuine guy, and he seemed to like her.

 

“Yes, Ed is a very good comedian,” Deb beamed about her husband.

 

“That’s amazing,” Alycia said, taking another bite. Eliza still hadn’t removed her hand, and actually began moving it upward. 

 

Eliza kept her eyes focused on the dinner table, but smirked slightly as Ed began to tell one of his jokes. She didn’t look at Alycia who kept sending her quick glares at her slow movements upward. She was only teasing her, though. Quickly, she removed her hand and set it next to her plate before glancing over at her girlfriend.

 

Alycia took a deep, relieved breath as the color began to return to her face. Sending a glare in the direction of her girlfriend, Ed finished his joke and although she hadn’t been listening, she chimed in with a soft laughter when Deb began to chuckle.

 

“I am not nearly as cool. I write books, as well as being a graphic designer,” Deb said, her familiar blue eyes now settled on Alycia.

 

Alycia smiled back at her, “That’s amazing! What do you write?”

 

“Mostly fiction. Nothing too complicated. None have skyrocketed off the charts yet,” She gave a distasteful chuckle.

 

“No, that’s perfectly fine!” Alycia said, trying to lift her spirits.

 

“You should read some of her work sometime. She’s an amazing writer,” Eliza said, bumping Alycia lightly with her elbow.

 

“Yes!” Agreed Ed, “Simply brilliant.” 

 

“Oh you guys,” Deb smiled, obviously feeling better due to the table’s kind words.

 

The group continued chatted across the table though Sheryl barely spoke. She only looked up from her plate a few times, and cracked very few smiles. Elizia seemed to be the only one she truly adored.

 

Once they had finished dinner, both girls helped Deb with the dishes and Ed took Sheryl to the living room to start a movie. 

 

“You know what you guys should do?” Deb said, her face lighting up with enthusiasm. Alycia took note that this was a common thing among this household- getting excited over little things. It was quite cute.

 

“What’s that?” Eliza asked, placing the dishes in the dishwasher as Alycia handed them to her. 

 

“Well, Grandma is sleeping in your old room tonight. She hasn’t been feeling well lately, and I told her to stay. It could be fun if you guys stayed as well,” She grinned, handing the last dish to Alycia.

 

“Where would we sleep?” Eliza asked, glancing to Alycia for approval as she closed the door to the dishwasher after adding soap. The brunette just shrugged. She wasn’t opposed to the idea, as long as she wouldn’t be spending too much time with Sheryl.

 

“We could take some comforters and blankets and set you guys up right here in the living room!”

 

The way the house was built, the bedrooms and bathrooms were upstairs, the stairs lead to the living room which was connected without a wall to the dining room. Between the dining room and the kitchen was a wall which had an opening cut out of it like a window with a swinging door to the left-hand side.

 

“That’s fine with me. Sounds fun!” Alycia said with a smile. “It’ll be like a sleepover, like we used to have on set.”

 

“Oh good!” Deb clapped. “It’s so nice to see some of Eliza’s friends. Especially now since she’s older, she doesn’t bring them around often. I’ll go get some blankets now,” She said, running off upstairs.

 

“Where’s your bathroom?” Alycia whispered under her breath as if she were afraid of being caught asking. 

 

Eliza laughed, her hand brushing over Alycia’s once more. “Follow me,” She said quietly. 

 

Just past the stairs, there was a downstairs bathroom. The stairs were wooden, and made creaking noises underfoot of anyone who went up or down.

 

Once they made it to the door, Alycia pulled Eliza in with her. Closing the door quickly behind them, she placed her hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply.

 

The action threw the blonde off, but she smiled into the kiss and switched positions. Her hands found home on her hips and she pulled her closer to her. 

 

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Alycia murmured, going in for another kiss. This time, Eliza pushed her tongue in, and wrestled for dominance. When neither gave up, Alycia dropped her hand and slid it under the blonde’s dress, causing her eyes to shoot open and a surprised gasp to escape her.

 

Taking that as a victory, she pulled away from her but disliked the feeling and kissed her again. It was a short kiss. “Now, I actually have to pee. Get out,” She said teasingly.

 

Eliza laughed and opened the door, but made a soft, surprised noise when Alycia slapped her ass. That’s what she got for teasing her.

 

When she was done doing her business, she washed and dried her hands before heading back out to the living room where Eliza and Deb were setting up the makeshift bed under the feet of Sheryl. 

 

“Go ahead and sit down, I can help finish it,” Alycia said, placing her hand on the woman’s arm with a genuine smile.

 

Deb smiled and sat on the couch next to Ed. Leaning back, she rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it. Alycia smiled softly at the sight and helped Eliza finish getting the bed spread out.

 

There was one spot open on the couch, and one open on the loveseat. One spot next to Sheryl, and one next to Ed. Eliza looked at Alycia who was busy putting pillows down facing the kitchen. She smiled when she remembered how she had kissed her. No one had even blinked an eye. 

 

Walking over to her grandmother, she sat down next to her. The old woman gave her a sad smile and turned to the television as Alycia stood and took her seat next to Ed. 

 

“Everyone ready?” Deb asked and when everyone said ‘yes’ she hit play. The movie was titled The Fifth Wave, one only Ed had seen before.

 

 

 

Sheryl fell asleep during the movie but everyone else was on the edge of their seats by the time it was over. 

 

“That was so good,” Eliza said, glancing over at her sleeping grandmother. “Who’s gonna take her to bed?” She asked as the credits rolled.

 

“I will,” Ed said, walking over to shake the old woman softly. “Sheryl, time to wake up,” He whispered.

 

“Well is there anything I can get for you ladies?” Deb asked, looking between Eliza and Alycia who both shrugged. 

 

“No, that’s alright,” Alycia smiled.

 

“I know where everything is,” Eliza added on, though she looked at her clothing and frowned. “Actually, maybe you could let us borrow shirts and pajama pants?”

 

“Oh yes, of course,” Deb chuckled, walking over to kiss Eliza on her forehead, narrowly avoiding Sheryl as she headed towards the stairs with Ed right behind her. “Sleep tight, love. I’ll throw the clothes down.”

 

“Thank you,” The blonde said, sliding off the couch to sit on the mass of blankets.

 

“And it was very nice to meet you, Miss Alycia. I will see you girls in the morning,” Deb said before heading up the stairs.

 

Now that it was just the two of them, Eliza gave Alycia a small smile which she returned.

 

“How was that?” Alycia asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

 

“Well, it was hard. But it was good! They seemed to love you, and no one really caught on to anything,” Eliza shrugged, her attention snapped away by the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

 

“Your grandmother  _ hated  _ me,” She said, watching as Eliza walked over to pick up the clothes. Her mother had thrown down a pair of sweatpants, two t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. Eliza took the pajama bottoms, chucking the sweatpants at Alycia’s head. Squealing, she narrowly dodged it but got smack in the face with a shirt, causing both girls to erupt in laughter.

 

“I don’t think she hates you,” Eliza said, walking over before taking off her dress in one swift motion. 

 

Alycia surprisingly kept her jaw from dropping at the action. God, she was so in love with her. Standing, didn’t say another word about Eliza’s grandmother and instead placed soft hands on the sides of her exposed stomach. Smiling, she gently turned her around and moved her hands to unclasp her bra. She leaned over to kiss the soft crevice of where her neck met her shoulder, and Eliza tilted her head to the left to further expose the area.

 

With her left hand, she removed her bra and tossed it to the side, moving her right hand up to grasp her boob. It was an intimate moment that she would have liked to continue with, but she was nervous. They were at her parents house. The possibilities of things going wrong were endless. With a sigh, she pulled back and when Eliza turned around she could see the disappointed look on her face.

 

“We’re at your parent’s house,” Alycia reminded her, though she didn’t miss the opportunity to drop her eyes to her girlfriend’s boobs, the nipples beginning to harden from her touch. She pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and took a deep breath, turning around before bending over to pick up the clothes that had been thrown at her earlier.

 

Eliza clenched and unclenched her teeth before going over and turning off the light in the living room. The windows were open, so the moonlight turned the room a soft bluish color. 

 

“I’m so in love with you,” Eliza said quietly, just as Alycia slipped her dress off and had begun to reach down for the pants. She turned around, her heart lunching from her chest. She honestly hadn’t expected that at all. Before she had a chance to say anything back, Eliza continued.

 

“You’re just… so beautiful and incredible. You always make me smile and laugh and your eyes take me to another place. You’re just so fucking perfect and I’m just... so in love with you,” She sighed.

 

Never before had she felt the way she felt about Eliza, especially in that moment. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes and she closed the space between them to kiss her. She couldn’t form words. She just needed to kiss her. 

  
When their lips met, sparks flew. Kissing her would never get old. Their bodies pressed together like they were scared distance would break them. The kiss wasn’t aggressive or hungry for sex. It was so full of love and emotion. It was raw and beautiful. 

 

Eliza reached behind her to take off her bra, and without any struggle, she unclasped it and tossed it by her own discarded one. It wasn’t the place to have a passionate makeout session but neither girl cared.

 

They were both so passionately, madly in love with each other. It was a mutual decision to move to their makeshift bed. Eliza held herself over Alycia as they kissed more. Deep, slow, full kisses that were molded them together.

 

After a few moments, Eliza slowly kissed down her chest. Neither girl wanted to fuck senseless. It was deeper than that.

 

Alycia pulled the blanket up over Eliza’s head, holding back a moan when she felt her girlfriend near her core. The blonde placed kisses over her hip bones, her hand sliding down, caressing her thigh as her kisses moved downwards. 

 

Alycia bit her lip and tried to focus on her breathing so she wouldn’t give up a moan due to the teasing. Her breathing was quick but she could hear it getting louder, despite her efforts. Closing her eyes, she tangled her fingers of one hand in soft blonde hair, and held onto the sheets beneath them in the other.

 

Eliza moved her kisses to her inner thighs, licking and sucking softly before she kissed the outer lips of Alycia’s pussy. Licking up the outside, she carefully pressed her tongue flat and added a little pressure to lick between her lips to her slick. 

 

Alycia let out a soft whimper above her and she could feel the fingers in her hair tighten. She licked slowly, raising her arm to grab Alycia’s hand that was gripping the sheets and laced their fingers together.

 

Alycia’s heart was racing and it was getting hard for her to make her breathing quiet. She squeezed Eliza’s hand softly and let a small smile slip across her face. God, she loved her so much.

 

Just as Eliza slipped a single finger into her, Alycia’s eyes grew wide, but not for that reason. The wooden stairs began to creak, meaning someone was coming down them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload! I just want to take my time writing this and make it good. I hope you guys like it. Comments are always appreciated. <3 - J


	6. Through Thick and Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know if you want me to continue writing this story. I love doing it and have a few ideas, so just let me know :) This chapter was very fun to write. I love love their relationship in it.

When there was a creak on the steps, she could tell Eliza heard it too by the way her actions ceased. That only lasted for a few seconds, and when the footsteps continued closer to the ground floor she felt Eliza pull her finger out and replaced it with her tongue.

 

Alycia bit her lip, hard and tightened her hand in Eliza’s hair, begging her to stop. She didn’t make a single noise but she couldn’t just turn off her horniness, especially when she had Eliza fucking Taylor eating her out.

 

She turned her eyes and watched as Sheryl slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alycia was aware they still couldn’t be loud, but was relieved to find out it was the older woman.

 

“Eliza, what the fuck are you-” She hissed, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as the skilled lips of her lover found their way to her bundle of nerves. Alycia’s jaw worked tirelessly, clenching and unclenching - she alternated between biting her lip and her tongue, trying hard to keep herself contained.

 

Both partners got a distinct pleasure in making the other moan, as if they were being fueled by the sounds the other made. Luckily for both of them, neither were quiet if it wasn’t necessary. Unfortunately, this  _ was _ a situation where Alycia needed, for the life of her, to stay quiet.

 

Both her hands now tangled in blonde hair, trying to pull up Eliza but only earned two fingers knuckle deep into her slick hole. She gasped and turned to glance at the kitchen just as the door swung open. Her heart was beating uncontrollably at both the thought of being caught and the breathtaking work Eliza was putting in on her lower half.

 

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and hoped for the best. At that moment, she wanted to punch her lover square in the jaw for what she was doing to her. Alycia wanted nothing more than to give in to her instincts and wreath underneath Eliza’s touch, but when Sheryl hesitated she froze.

 

Her breathing was a bit heavy, but nothing particularly far off from that of a sleeping human. Just as quickly as she had hesitated, Sheryl slowly made her way back up the stairs. Alycia didn’t move until she heard the door shut.

 

She cursed herself for not being able to turn off the switch that had her now gasping underneath twisting fingers and deft tongue movements. She was pissed though, simply livid. If it weren’t for the fact her orgasm was nearing and no one made her feel as good as the human working on her core she would have gone off.

 

Now, her hands tightened in hair for a different reason as she felt the tongue swipe up her slit in attempts to send her over the edge. It was intended to be sensual, their love making, and while Eliza was still with that mindset, Alycia was not. She fucked herself town onto Eliza’s hand and tongue until she was cumming onto them.

 

It was hard for her to keep herself from moaning during her orgasm, but she managed only a few breathy whimpers. Her mouth hung open before she bit her now abused lower lip quite roughly, her hips bucking sporadically as Eliza removed everything but her fingers. 

 

She could feel the smirk against her lover’s lips as she removed her fingers and cleaned the mess she had made of the brunette. Have you ever heard the term “The Calm Before The Storm”? This moment was exactly what that was.

 

The couple had managed to go this long without any serious quarrels, but all of that was about to change. Even though they had only officially been dating for a few days, the girls had really upheld a relationship in every way shape and form for months before then.

 

The fact that Eliza was smirking pissed her off even more, and as the nerves in her lower core were calmed and soothed by the finish of her orgasm, she began to rage. Her face was flushed from sex, but now reddened around the edges in anger.

 

When Eliza made her way up Alycia’s flat stomach, she raised the blankets and was grateful for the fresh air. Not that the aroma of her girlfriend was anything less than mouthwatering, but it was quite stuffy under the blanket. 

 

The blonde couldn’t deny there was a throbbing between her legs, and she assumed that whenever she would go down on Alycia it wouldn’t fail to turn her on. A small smile played with her lips, and as her blue eyes met green it fell immediately. 

 

She had never seen the goddess of a woman so angry before. She knew what she had done was risky but she knew how to push her boundaries in this house. From the look on Alycia’s face, she knew she was in the doghouse. Somehow the warm feeling between her legs went away when she saw hard green eyes looking back at her.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Alycia asked beneath gritted teeth. Her jaw was clenched and her face was twisted into a look of that which could kill. Eliza almost imagined warpaint streaked across her eyes and the set of The 100 when she made the face she now did.

 

Eliza knew she had two options - to fight her case or apologize. She knew the former wouldn’t get her really anywhere, but she decided to go ahead and mix the two. 

 

“Well, if it were anyone but my grandmother, I would have stopped. I could hear it was her by the way she was coming down the stairs so slowly,” The blonde explained, rolling off of Alycia to grab the pile of clothes they had abandoned.

 

“Yes, your homophobic grandmother!” Alycia retorted. Anger was bubbling off her now, and the fact that Eliza wasn’t giving her her full attention pissed her off even further. “I’m over here trying to make a good impression on your family so maybe one day when you’re able to confidently tell them ‘Hey, this is my  _ girlfriend _ ’ they’ll already know and like me.”

 

“Babe-” 

 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me,” Alycia said, cutting her off. Now was not the time for light hearted pet names.

 

Eliza sighed, pulling on the pants before beginning to explain more. Her eyes stayed adverted, concentrating on the easy task of unballing the shirt. “I’m sorry,” She said after having the few seconds to think. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I as soon as I realized I didn’t have to stop, I wasn’t going to.”

 

“We’re not 18, Eliza-”

 

“I knew as soon as I stopped you’d be too nervous to keep going,” She said. Boy, did that earn her a glare.

 

“And that’s a bad thing why? I already knew it was risky making out in the living room, and then you did that thing and I didn’t care and you straight up just fucked me in your parent’s house.”

 

Eliza knew… she  _ knew  _ she would be digging her own grave by smirking, but she couldn’t control it. The words leaving those full lips of the most gorgeous girl she had ever laid eyes on was something she took pride in. 

 

“Don’t smirk!” Alycia said, but seeing the look on her girlfriend’s face lightened her up a bit. She couldn’t let her onto that, though. Wiggling out from under the blankets, she made her way over to the pile of clothes as angrily as she could while still keeping quiet and pulled them on.

 

She was surprised she hadn’t gotten a longer lecture, but lord was that girl beautiful. Her eyes scanned the naked body quietly stomping across the room and her smirk turned into a smile as she stifled a laugh. The need to laugh fell as she watched the soft curves of her body when she bent down to pick up the clothes. The curves of her shoulders, the dip of her back… she didn’t intentionally look at her ass, but hey, she wasn’t perfect.

 

After Alycia was fully clothed, she turned back to her girlfriend, stepping around her before wiggling underneath the covers with her back to her. “Goodnight,” She said sternly, though when she pulled the covers up to her nose she smiled softly. She was so in love with the impossible woman who was shifting under the covers behind her.

 

“I love you,” Eliza whispered, the feelings of guilt now making her voice sound small which melted Alycia’s heart.

 

“Shut up, I love you too,” Alycia mumbled, smiling underneath the covers. 

 

Eliza smiled softly to herself after that, and her smile grew when she felt Alycia snake one of her legs between her own. She was in the position to be big spoon, but far enough away that she wouldn’t get her head bit off if the full effect of what just happened set in again and the anger returned.

 

 

 

 

Light poured through the windows way too early, in Alycia’s opinion. Over the night, she had shifted to be pressed against Eliza, but when she woke up her love wasn’t next to her. A small feeling of panic lodged in her stomach and that’s when it hit her that leaving this time would be so much harder. She felt safe with the blonde. She felt comfortable and most of all, happier than she’d ever been.

 

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. When she stood, she headed for the kitchen to find it too was empty. Frowning, she got out a glass and filled it with water. When she turned around, she saw Ed walking in.

 

“Oh gosh,” She said, setting the glass on the counter after being startled by the large man’s appearance. He chuckled and apologized for making her jump.

 

“Where’s your girlfriend?” He asked, and immediately Alycia choked on the water that she had just swallowed.

 

“Woah, woah,” He said, placing his hand firmly on her back and patting it lightly as she sputtered. “You alright?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” She said, her eyes welling with tears from such a vicious, sudden attack. “I just.. I mean- I-” She began to stutter. Her face flushed red and her green gaze averted from the tall man.

 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything to anyone. I think it’s quite nice,” Ed smiled at her, and she instantly felt herself let out a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding.

 

Lifting her hand, she nervously ran it through her hair and searched his face, trying to find clues as to how he knew. When she came up short, she just blurted it out and asked, “How did you…”

 

“The way she looks at you, and how you look back at her,” He started, and when there was still a questioning look on Alycia’s face, he continued. “When you’re talking, she lights up. You guys steal glances at each other. It’s very obvious to the trained eye that you guys have something brewing there. Don’t worry, your secret is safe until the time comes to tell her mother,” He nodded, explaining how it would be a joint decision between her and Eliza and not one he would exploit before that time came.

 

When he spoke, the brunette couldn’t help the feeling that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She had figured they had been so good. If anyone would have known, she would have assumed it to be Sheryl. Taking a deep breath, she beamed up at him and whispered a soft “Thank you,” to which his reply was never heard due to a certain blonde entering the room.

 

“Oh, look, you’re up..” Eliza smiled, but her face drained of color when she saw the look Alycia gave her. Both the fact that she was still supposed to be in the doghouse and the fact that their terribly hidden secret was exposed had her searching Alycia’s concerned face for signs of what was going on.

 

“Ed knows.”

 

“Ed knows…” The blonde trailed off but she felt her heartbeat increase with nervousness. She was stupid. Of course Ed knew. Ed always knew. He made a living off of reading people’s faces. He was a comedian. If the crowd swayed one way or the other towards a joke, he would target his jokes in the direction they liked most. That being said, he was a smart guy.

 

“Ed knows,” Ed said himself, chuckling at his own stupid joke. He watched as the two females shared a look before he quirked an eyebrow to his step daughter and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, no one else does.”

 

“You told him?” Eliza asked, her eyes glazing over with a sort of confusion that was almost immediately put to ease when she saw green eyes flash due to the accusation. Before they had time to begin a discussion, Ed shook his head.

 

“You might think you’re good at hiding it but you’re not. You were more of a tell than she was. Oozing about her and staring at her like she held the stars,” He snickered, bumping her playfully with his elbow.

 

The room was stiff with an uneasy awkwardness and Alycia cleared her throat. She was still upset with Eliza, but when Ed talked about how easy it was to read the adoration on her face she softened a bit.

 

“Well…” Eliza started, her eyes watching as she played with her fingers uncomfortably. “Are you upset?” She asked. 

 

The simple question made Alycia’s heart drop and she swallowed hard in anticipation for the answer. This was hard for her love, and she knew that but she was proud of her for not denying it. She felt worthy. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she dropped her eyes and smiled to herself. 

 

Ed snorted.  “Upset? Of course not, dear. I’m very happy for you,” He smiled, pulling the woman in for a hug in which she gratefully accepted as tears pushed past the brim of her eyes.

 

Seeing her cry made Alycia want to reach out and be the comfort she needed, but she knew this moment shouldn’t be broken. They did split a few moments later due to Deb entering the room with a loving ‘Aww’ due to seeing her family hugging.

 

“Good morning, Alycia,” Deb cheered, and Alycia smiled at her, now for more reasons than one. Her heart felt full and proud, even if it just was to her stepfather. 

 

“Good morning,” The brunette said, her green eyes darting across the room to meet the wet blue ones that stared like she ‘held the stars’. God, in that moment she wanted to voice how much she loved her. She wanted to hold her, touch the curve of her jaw. She was sure she had never seen anyone so perfectly symmetrical, beautiful and just flat out stunning in her entire life. Pulling her bottom lip under her teeth, she reminded herself to look at something else. Anything else.

 

“Mom,” Eliza said, and it startled Alycia when she crossed the room to stand next to her. A concerned look fogged the soft green eyes and she furrowed her brow as she watched Eliza.

 

The thought of the words she was about to say made her palms sweaty and her heartbeat speed up to on which she couldn’t control. Her mouth became dry, and she tried her hardest to swallow the lump in her throat. When her gaze rested on her mother, she felt the warmth behind the blue eyes she inherited from her..

 

“I… um…” She started, though it would take her a second to work up the nerve to say it. She wasn’t ashamed of Alycia, that wasn’t it at all. It was actually the exact opposite, which was her reasoning behind telling her mother. She took a deep breath, and almost all of her nerves completely washed away when she felt Alycia’s hand at the small of her back.

 

It wasn’t a known gesture to the people surrounding them, but it was all the confidence she needed - the steady, reassuring feeling of the warmth of the small hand that rested on her produced. No matter what, she knew Alycia was there and suddenly, her eyes lit up.

 

“Alycia isn’t just my bestfriend. She’s my girlfriend,” The blonde said, and she swore she could vividly see the soft smile that made it’s way across Alycia’s warm features behind her. Her stomach dropped and she felt cold when the hand on her back disappeared, but the happiness and pride in the way she carried herself and in her voice were evident.

 

The room was so silent that a pin could drop and it would sound like thunder. Alycia felt an overwhelming amount of emotions in that one moment alone. She was proud, oh god was she proud of the wonderful woman that stood in front of her. She was nervous for what her mother’s reaction would be, she was confident that they could get through the storm if there were one, but overall she was hopeful that this would work out in their favor.

 

And that it did. Though Deb was obviously startled, she didn’t seem exactly… surprised. Eliza stole a glance a Alycia who nodded once and she turned her eyes back to her mother when she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Well, are you… happy?” The older woman asked. Her voice was dry and laced with confusion. It was a lot for a mother to take in at once, and they understood that but it hurt Eliza that she was having so much caution about it.

 

“More than I’ve ever been,” Eliza said, dropping her eyes to the ground. Her voice was very small in comparison to what it had just been, but when she felt the familiar, worn hands of her mother on either side of her face to guide her daughter to meet her eyes a certain hopefulness swelled in her.

 

“That’s all that matters,” Deb said with a warm smile before pulling her daughter into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She chuckled, grabbing Alycia’s arm and pulling her into the hug as well. 

 

It was not the reaction either girl expected. Alycia was giggling like a child, and Eliza seemed relieved and quite surprised at how well her mother had taken it. It was a complete 180.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to see how last night would go and… there’s really no excuse for it.”

 

“Don’t apologize. You’re lucky I like this one,” Deb laughed, sending Alycia a playful wink, though she was dead serious. “Welcome to the family. Don’t hurt my little girl.”

 

Eliza blushed and raised a hand to cover her face. “ _ Mooom _ ,” She protested to the accusation, but before she could continue, Alycia responded.

 

“I would never.”

 

It was a firm statement that filled the air with the promise of love for a lifetime. By this point, Alycia had almost completely forgotten she was supposed to be mad at her lover, but was quickly reminded when Sheryl shuffled her way into the room.

 

Another awkward silence filled the air for a moment before Eliza gracefully crossed the room to get her a peck on the cheek. “Good morning Granny,” the beautiful blonde smiled.

 

“Good morning, dear,” And to Alycia’s surprised the old wrinkled face upturned in a smile of it’s own.  “What’s going on? Why is everyone hugging?”

 

“Nan,” Eliza said, her voice softening as she used to pet name for her. Her hands held the shoulders of the old woman, giving her a nervous smile. As soon as that happened, Sheryl knew something was up. Taking a deep breath, she furrowed her brows and stared at Eliza without saying a word.

 

“Alycia and I are dating.”

 

It was kind of expected that her reaction wouldn’t be an enjoyable one. When Alycia noticed Sheryl retreat from Eliza’s touch, she reached out and squeezed the blonde’s arm to let her know she was still there. A part of her wanted to run off to the bathroom so they would have their time to talk, but when Eliza pressed into her for comfort she knew she should stay.

 

“That’s… that’s not right. That’s unacceptable,” She scowled and Eliza opened her mouth to talk but was cut off again by the distaste rolling off her grandmother’s tongue. “No. This isn’t what God wanted for you. I saw… I saw your looks-” She cut herself off with a disgusted scoff.

 

“No, I know you don't approve of this, but you don't get to judge about it. If it were a big deal, and your God hated us for it then he will judge us himself. I’m  _ happy  _ Nan,” She said with a smile. “Happier than I’ve been in a long time and you don't get to just throw that away because the person I’m with happens to be a girl,” Eliza said, her voice becoming hard now. This earned her arm another soft squeeze from Alycia to try and calm her.

 

“Well-” Sheryl started but this time it was Alycia who cut her off.

 

“I understand that this is hard for you but-” And she was cut off by the snarl that came out of the old woman’s throat.

 

“No! No!  _ You _ especially don't get to talk to me about this!  _ You _ corrupted my sweet granddaughter,” She hissed.

 

“Hey! Mom that's enough,” Deb said before Eliza could. “Enough.”

 

“This doesn't change anything. Not a single thing. She is still the same Eliza. Now, you just know a little more about her,” Ed said. He was now the calm one instead of the excited energy in the room. 

 

There were tears on the brim of her eyes and she cursed herself silently for it. When Sheryl was gently tugged out of the room by Deb and Ed, she retreated back to Alycia who pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

Eliza rested her head on Alycia’s shoulder and took a shaky breath while the brunette rubbed soft circles into her back. Setting her jaw, Eliza pulled back and silently searched Alycia’s eyes. When she found nothing but undying affection beneath the green she turned and exited the kitchen. 

 

Sheryl was sitting on the couch, beginning to raise her voice again at Deb. Ed suddenly didn't look happy and when Eliza began to angrily make her way towards them, Alycia softly grabbed her and turned her around.

 

“Let them handle it right now. You threw a lot on her in a small moment,” She said, cupping her face in warm hands. She ran her thumb gently over her cheek and gave her a small smile. “I love you,” She said, and oh god did she mean it. “I love everything about you. Everything will be okay.” She whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Eliza said, a tear finally exposing itself, though she had tried so hard to hold it back. When her girlfriend’s thumb brushed the tear away, she leaned into her touch before pulling back. 

 

She was still pissed Sheryl was being a bigot about the situation but she cherished her grandmother even if she didn't agree with her opinion. 

 

Alycia took a step back when Eliza entered the living room and picked their dresses up off of the floor. She was just going to get them and get changed but Sheryl began yelling at her. This time it wasn't calm or surprised. It was pure disgust and rage.

 

“No granddaughter of mine will be a lesbian! This is against everything.  _ Everything!  _ You're going to burn in hell! You both-” 

 

“I don't fucking care!” Eliza screamed back, and everything in the room went silent. Alycia had never felt more uncomfortable in her life as her jaw dropped at the sudden outburst. “I don't care if you think this is disgusting or nasty, and I don't care if I burn in hell because I’m fucking  _ happy!  _ If you can't see that and can't get over your fascist ways to love me just the same then you obviously don't want to be in my life!”

 

“Eliza,” Deb scolded in awe, but this just earned more.

 

“No! You don't get to ‘ _ Eliza’  _ me. She's the one in the wrong here because I’m in love with a girl. Screw that,” Eliza spat, and that's when Alycia had to enter the room.

 

She crossed the area quickly and placed one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder, lightly tugging her away from them. “Come on, it's okay,” She said softly to her which earned a glare from Sheryl. 

 

As soon as Alycia was there her anger quelled and she took a deep breath, allowing herself to be lead a few steps back. 

 

“Go get changed and calm down,” Alycia suggested, pulling her own dress out of the two the blonde was holding. 

 

Eliza hesitated to nod, but eventually she did and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Alycia in front of the family. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Alycia said softly, though she knew it wasn't her place to apologize. “I think your opinion just means a lot to her,” She said, now directing the conversation to the boiling old woman on the seat. 

 

“You. You're the one who corrupted her!” 

 

Now it was her turn to keep her head. There was an immense feeling in her gut that just wanted to lash out at Sheryl. To defend her girl. She knew she shouldn't though. 

 

“No, Eliza isn't the one in the wrong here. She's just trying to be happy. I'm sorry if you don't approve of the fact that she's happy with me. Truly, I am because by you attacking her due to that you're pushing her away.” When she spoke her voice was level, but her eyes were full of anger.

 

Ed had ushered Deb to the corner of the room and now they were quietly talking to each other. By the looks of it, she was angry and he was trying to calm her. Alycia didn’t stop there though.

 

“I understand you’re hurt, and this wasn’t what you wanted for her, but it isn’t up to you to decide what makes her happy. If you want to take out your anger on someone, take it out on me. Eliza needs you. She loves you and needs you.”

 

Eliza had been out of the bathroom for a few seconds. Anger still practically radiated off of her, but her eyes were trained on Alycia now. When she took a deep breath, the brunette was made aware of her presence. There was a flash in her eyes, and she could see Alycia apologizing to her, but she shook her head.

 

“Go ahead and get changed and we’ll go,” Eliza muttered. Alycia nodded and brushed her arm as they passed.

 

Once in the bathroom, she changed as fast as she could. Taking a deep breath, she looked in the mirror and ran her hands under cold water before rubbing her face. When yelling erupted in the living room again, she darted out the door.

 

This time it was between Deb and Eliza which she was surprised about, though she knew she shouldn’t be. Before she had time to listen to the conversation, she grabbed the clothes Eliza had slept in along with the ones she had and set them on the table. 

 

She only heard a few more words before Eliza was storming past her out the door with a slam. That left her and one angry family.

 

“I-I’m sorry… it was nice to meet you all,” She stuttered while retreating back towards the door.

 

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry this was your first impression of us,” Ed said with a disappointed look as Deb angrily rubbed her temples and Sheryl grumbled nonsense under her breath on the couch.

 

“No… it’s alright. Thank you for welcoming me into your home,” Alycia said with a forced smile before quietly opening and closing the door behind her.

 

Never had fresh air felt so nice. It was insane how tense the house had been compared to the soft breeze that now tossed her hair. Making her way down the sidewalk, she saw Eliza impatiently waiting for her in the car. 

 

When she opened and closed the door, she observed how the blonde’s knuckles were white from holding the wheel so tightly. There radio was turned all the way down and the engine was off which meant the only sound in the car was that of their breathing.

 

“Eliza?” Alycia whispered, gently placing a hand on her leg. She could see the blonde’s jaw clenching and unclenching, but her touch seemed to wake her enough to her her to scan for her keys and then slowly start the ignition.

 

“Do you want me to drive? I can drive,” Alycia offered, but Eliza shook her head and began towards her own home. She kept her hand rested on the blonde’s thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. She studied her face and felt something crack inside her when she could see nothing but pain behind the blue eyes she loved so much. “I’m so sorry baby.”

 

That’s when her lip trembled before she was able to stop it. She pulled it under her teeth though a bit down, fighting the tears until they got home.

 

The sight broke Alycia’s heart. She just wanted to pull her into her arms and hold her, but Eliza was focused on getting home. The time they spent in the car felt like it lasted for a lifetime.

 

When they finally pulled into the garage, Alycia let out a sigh while Eliza battled swallowing the lump in her throat that hadn’t seemed to go away since they left her parents house. When she turned off the car, she sat there a moment longer before silently getting out and going inside.

 

Alycia stayed quiet as well, following her lead on where she wanted to go. When she realized Eliza was headed towards her room, she gave a soft smile and followed her in. The brunette stood in the space in front of her bed, her green eyes scanning her girlfriend’s face. Without saying a word, she held out her arms and Eliza pressed into them.

 

Since they were finally home, she was able to let out all of the pent up emotions she was having. It had been a rough morning for everyone involved, but the hardest had been taken out on Eliza. A heartbroken sob wracked through her body and she buried her face in Alycia’s shoulder to hide her face.

 

“Oh, baby,” Alycia whispered, her heart breaking for her as she cried. She rubbed her back with one hand and held her head against her in the other. “I’m so sorry,” She muttered, kissing the blonde head. “Come on, let’s sit down.”

 

With that, Alycia lead Eliza to the bed and sat down first with her legs spread to pull the blonde between them. Eliza now buried her face in her chest and took in a shaky breath before crying more. 

 

Alycia ran her hand through her hair and her thumb across her temple as she gently tried to sooth her. She whispered little things in her ear, alternating her words with soft “shh’s” to try and calm the woman.

 

“I know baby, I know.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you so much”

“You’re my world.”

“I’m so in love with you.”

 

And so on until Eliza was softly sniffling. They had repositioned so Alycia was sitting crisscross with Eliza’s head resting in her lap. Their eyes met, full of love and sadness.

 

Alycia was brushing the wetness off of red cheeks, and she sadly smiled down at her best friend. “I love you,” She murmured again. While Eliza had been crying, a few tears of her own had spilled over. It broke her heart to see her in that much pain.

 

“I love you too. I’m sorry. It’s just, I’ve always looked up to her, you know? She’s always been a constant supporter in my life. I never thought she would want to disown me because I’m so fucking in love with a girl,” She sniffled, tears beginning to swell in her eyes once more.

 

“Baby don’t cry,” Alycia soothed, bending down to kiss her. “I know. I know all of it. Everything will turn out okay. I don’t think she’ll disown you. She loves you. I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere,” She said with a small smile.

 

Eliza nodded and sniffed again, snuggling deeper into Alycia’s lap before closing her eyes. In almost an instant she was asleep. She didn’t cease the gentle movements of mindlessly playing with the soft blonde hair, but she did allow her own mind to wander.

 

After today, they would have two days left together and then it would be back to her busy schedule. She would go back to filming for 10 hours a day almost every day. The stunts were complicated and the show was exhausting, but she loved what she did. She loved the cast and crew she worked with, she loved the show. She loved her job in general, but she hated the distance it created with Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support xx - J


	7. Just a Shower

When she woke up, her eyes felt heavy and swollen and Alycia was gone. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly. Feeling around the bed for her phone, she found it near where she had fallen asleep and checked the time. It was almost 1pm. Rolling out of bed, she realized she was still in her dress and decided to shower.

 

Getting totally undressed, she looked at herself in the mirror before running a washcloth under cold water and pressing it to her eyes while her shower water heated up.

 

Alycia was curled on the couch scribbling in the notebook she carried around with her. It was a simple one with a navy blue cover. It was about halfway finished. The brunette had changed out of her dress and now sat in just a t-shirt and underwear, sporting a messy bun.

 

She was in the middle of a sentence when she heard the shower water turn on which she knew meant Eliza was awake. She smiled softly to herself and finished up her thought before setting her book on the coffee table and making her way to the room.

 

Alycia walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room and leaned against the doorframe just as Eliza lifted her head from the washcloth.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Alycia smiled, though she remained stationary.

 

“Hi baby,” Eliza said with a small smile. Alycia looked fucking sexy standing there half dressed leaning against the doorway. She wouldn’t have been able to get through the last few hours if she weren’t there with her.

 

Green eyes scanned the naked body of her girlfriend innocently. She bit her lip and smiled. “Mind if I join you?” She asked quietly.

 

“I would love for you to,” Eliza murmured, crossing the room to capture Alycia’s lips in her own.

 

The kiss was soft and full of love and Eliza took in a small breath and switched sides. They knew the patterns of each other’s lips, but both were sure they would never get over the feeling of it. 

 

Eliza sighed into the kiss and gently tugged off her shirt which broke their lips apart. She reattatched their lips and kissed her slowly. Carefully, she moved her kisses down to her collarbone before pulling off her panties.

 

A soft laugh rolled off of Alycia’s tongue when Eliza offered out her hand. She took it and allowed herself to be lead to the shower.

 

Not everything between them had to be sexual. They had built a relationship off of much more than that. Months of texts and FaceTime calls and Skyping. Months of missing and craving each other. Before the distance separated them they had built a solid friendship on set. Both girl felt the connection but neither knew the other did as well. It was a once in a lifetime love. If soulmates were real, they were each other’s. 

 

Shutting the door to the shower behind them, they both took their time getting wet. Alycia stared quietly at Eliza, watching how she dipped her head under the water. She watched the curve of her jaw when she tilted and head and had an unreal desire to touch it. So she did.

 

She slowly traced wet fingers beginning at the base of her ear to her chin. Blue eyes met green as Alycia twisted her hand to brush her thumb across Eliza’s lips which she delivered a kiss to. Dragging her thumb downwards, she gently pulled her partner’s bottom lip with it before placing her hands at either side of her torso and pulling her close.

 

Their bodies were pressed together with their nipples brushing as they kissed under the steady thrum of the water. Alycia’s plump lips captured Eliza’s first and she swept her tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access which she was granted. 

 

Eliza allowed her to explore her mouth which she took such care in. Alycia’s tongue swiped over Eliza’s which caused her to let out a little groan. Pulling back, the brunette smiled and pressed her fingers into the blonde’s hips. In return, she let out a soft laugh and pressed farther into the touch.

 

“You doing okay baby?” Alycia asked before kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder. While Eliza was answering, she slowly moved her kisses upwards. They weren’t quick, small pecks. More loving and drawn out as she made sure she felt each one of them.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” She said, tilting her head just an inch to expose more of her skin. “Mmm, that feels nice,” Eliza softly moaned, one of her hands reaching up to lightly hold the side of Alycia’s neck encouragingly. “I wouldn’t be okay if you weren’t here,” She gasped, her fingers curling momentarily when she hit a sweet spot.

 

Alycia smirked at the small noises and touches of encouragement. She loved pleasuring her but when her eyes flicked over to watch Eliza bite her lip, all she wanted to do was kiss her. Removing her lips from her neck, she placed a long, full kiss on her lips. When she pulled away to switch sides, she gently bit down and tugged on her bottom lip.

 

Eliza groaned at the action, feeling electricity shoot down her body and straight between her legs. Alycia laughed softly, and Eliza glared at her in the most intimidating way she could muster on the spot. When Alycia kissed her nose, she knew she had not done very well.

 

“I love you,” She whispered. Her green eyes met a watery blue and her voice was almost inaudible due to the thrum of the shower. “I’m so in love with you.”

 

Tears threatened to spill over again, though Eliza willed them not to. She didn’t want to cry, but she did for a multitude of reasons. “I’m sorry today’s been so difficult,” Eliza said, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“No, love. Don’t. I know it’s hard for you,” Alycia soothed, slowly running her hands down Eliza’s sides while the blonde captured her face in her hands.

 

Now it was Eliza’s turn to trace her features. The pads of her fingers made their way across Alycia’s high cheekbones and curved to trace her jawline. When she was finished, she placed her hands on her cheeks, and Alycia turned to kiss each one in turn. 

 

“I’m not ashamed of you, you know that, right?” Eliza murmured, and when Alycia nodded, a sort of relief washed over her milky blue eyes. “You mean everything to me, I just- it’s hard for her not to approve of us when you make me so happy.”

 

“Shh, you don’t have to explain anything to me, love. I understand. I know,” Alycia smiled before leaning in to give her another kiss. “You exhausted yourself crying, don’t let her get the best of you. I know how upsetting it is, but she’s the one in the wrong here.”

 

Eliza dropped her hand to run it up Alycia’s flat stomach. The destination was her right boob, and when she reached it she watched as Alycia’s mouth parted ever so slightly to inhale sharply. The brunette tilted her head back, and watched through half-closed eyelids as Eliza rolled her thumb over her slick nipple.

 

A low moan rumbled in her chest when Eliza did the same to her left one. The blonde dipped her head to place full kisses to her neck, sucking lightly. She pushed Alycia against the wall and used both of her hands to grab each of her breasts. 

 

The top of the brunette’s head was now pressed against the white tiles and she moaned encouragingly. She was beginning to feel heat pool between her legs, and she took a deep breath to try and quell it. A deep make out session was all either girl was down for doing at the moment, but neither could help the attraction they felt as they continued.

 

Alycia’s heart rate was picking up by the second, and she beginning to pant. “Eliza,” She whispered, and the blonde pulled back. She searched the blue eyes for any signs that she was doing this for the wrong reasons.

 

“Are you okay?” Eliza asked softly, her eyes quickly moving back and forth between each green eye staring back at her. When Alycia nodded she gave her a confused look. “Then what…” She began asking.

 

“It’s just… I don’t want you to be doing this because you’re angry or because you want to prove something to yourself.”

 

“No, no. That wasn’t it at all,” Eliza said with a loving smile. She brushed a wet strand of hair back in place. “Not at all. I’m okay. I promise.”

 

“You’re okay? You’re sure?” Alycia asked, wanting to really make sure she was doing this because she wanted to.

 

“Yes, Alycia. I don’t want to talk about my grandmother anymore. I’m tired of talking about it. I’d rather just-” She cut herself off by kissing the brunette passionately.

 

Pushing herself off the wall, she switched their positions and pinned Eliza with a smirk. Breaking their kiss, she licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip seductively. Her eyes were trained on Eliza’s face as she traced her fingers directly down the middle of her body. She watched as Eliza’s breathing became more labored when she edged closer to her center.

 

Smirking to herself, Alycia sucked on Eliza’s neck, and when the blonde moaned she knew she was serious about not wanting anything but her. The hand that wasn’t currently occupied by tracing a line down her stomach grabbed a hold on her left boob. She kissed, sucked and licked her way to the right one and immediately when she reached it Eliza groaned.

 

She closed her eyes, squeezing her left breast softly, rolling her nipple in her thumb, and she sucked on the right one. Eliza’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head and she let out another moan when Alycia pressed her tongue flat against her nipple. She sucked and pulled back, causing a popping noise to be produced before she flicked her tongue over the hard pink bud a few times.

 

“Baby,” Eliza moaned, rolling her hips forward. She knew there was no point because there was nothing there yet to give her friction, but she was getting too turned on to keep still. That was until Alycia placed her arm horizontally across her hips to keep her planted firmly against the wall.

 

“Please,” Eliza whimpered, but this just urged Alycia to keep teasing. She liked hearing the soft mewls and whimpers her girlfriend let out. After switching nipples to give both the equal amount of abuse, she licked a jagged, unplanned path down Eliza’s stomach. She stopped to suck in some places, kiss in others.

 

Sliding one hand down further, she released her grip on Eliza’s hips and ghosted her fingers across the blonde’s thighs. When she felt her partner’s hips involuntarily chase the touch, she chuckled. “Ah ah ah.”

 

“ _ Alycia _ ,” Eliza huffed, but when the brunette got down on one knee and grabbed her leg, she let her control it. Standing on one leg now, she watched with her mouth open as Alycia hitched it over her shoulder so her face was just in front of her pussy.

 

Green eyes locked on the pink folds, visibly able to see the slick that was already collected. “For me?” Alycia asked, her voice sounding like a liquid purr. Eliza clenched her jaw when she felt two fingers slowly trace her sticky lips, only slightly dipping into middle but not even close to where she needed those fingers to be.

 

Eliza let out a low moan while trying to control her breathing. She watched through half lids as Alycia put her fingers into her mouth and sucked. The green eyes disappeared beneath her eyelids and the blonde almost went crazy when she heard a soft moan roll off of the plump lips below her from around the fingers in her mouth.

 

Eliza watched Alycia carefully, her labored breathing now almost as loud as the water pelting down against the shower floor. She stared at the closed green eyes until they opened with dilated pupils and a foggy look of desire. 

 

When she looked back up to see Eliza staring down at her, she could see the need for her touch pooling in the baby blues she loved so much. When she had gotten the taste of her, it was like her brain turned off and all she wanted was that taste. More of it.

 

Breaking their eye contact, Alycia pressed her tongue clear past her lips to get to that taste she desired. Above her, Eliza’s hand gripped her hair and she let out another quiet moan. She flattened her tongue and made slow licks up her core. When Eliza’s back arched, she sped up her movements and let out a moan of her own at how fucking delicious she tasted.

 

Maybe to some people, their view on homosexuals was one of distaste, but when each of Eliza’s exhales were labored and laced with a whimpery moan at the end she knew she would never care. People chanting how it was so wrong but when she swiped her tongue up fast and flicked her clit with it a few times, when Eliza finally cracked and let out a loud moan, when she felt nails digging into her shoulder she knew there was no way this could be wrong.

 

Eliza gasped when she felt Alycia push two fingers into her, her hand looking for anything to grab but the slick tile provided her nothing. She resorted to clawing at Alycia’s shoulder again, and when the magic her tongue was working on her clit was removed she began to try and control her breathing again.

 

Both girls knew that if Alycia kept up the rate she had been going with her tongue on her clit that Eliza would be cumming on her fingers in no time. Instead, the brunette focused on licking soft stripes between her legs as a quiet addition to twisting and pushing her fingers. When she pushed them fully in, she took the liberty of curling her fingers and pushing against the spongy top of her now dripping pussy.

 

When she found herself craving the taste of Eliza again she removed her fingers and kiss, sucked and licked where her fingers had been. When the blonde began practically fucking screaming, Alycia smirked and licked quickly up to her clit again. She flicked her tongue quickly over the sensitive bud and pushed her two fingers back into her quickly to give her something to cum around.

 

Green eyes full of passion and desire looked up and watched as she felt Eliza tighten around her fingers. She quickened the movements of her tongue, flicking her clit with it as she moved her fingers a bit and curled then. That’s all it took for her to watch the blonde nearly collapse above her.

 

Eliza’s chest heaved as her mouth gaped open and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “ _ Oh, fuck. Alycia! _ ” She screamed, her hips jutting and shaking as she chased the orgasm that was now making her body weak. Her vision went black around the edges and she felt as if the only thing now holding her to earth was the green eyes peering up at her from around her legs.

 

Alycia smirked as she watched her cum. She knew without a doubt in her fucking mind that it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Nothing could beat that. The sound of her name being screamed, hips pushing her fingers deeper inside her clenching hole, hand tightening in her hair and just the sight of the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen experiencing the immense pleasure  _ she  _ gave her.

 

When she was finished, Alycia slowly removed her fingers and stopped the movements of her tongue. She licked a long line up her slit to get the last good taste of the woman she was in love with before carefully removing her leg from her shoulder.

 

Eliza was leaning against the tile wall, still panting as she came down from her high. When Alycia stood, she gave her a weak, blissful smile and shook her head with a chuckle. “How the fuck did you get that good?”

 

“You don’t wanna know,” Alycia smirked, biting her lower lip as she stared at Eliza through half-lidded, loving eyes.

 

“Fuck,” Eliza breathed, pushing herself off the wall to grab Alycia’s hand and pull her close. Smiling into a kiss, she pressed her lips hard against the younger woman’s, swiping her tongue into her mouth to get a taste of herself.

 

“It’s fucking sexy when you do that,” Alycia hummed against the blonde’s lips that were plump from their earlier makeout session.

 

“You’re fucking sexy,” Eliza replied quickly with a laugh, pulling back from the kiss to glance over at the shampoo and bodywash. Picking up the shampoo first, she squirted some into her hands and rubbed them together before going for Alycia’s hair instead of her own.

 

Alycia stayed quiet, dipping her head to let Eliza work at her scalp. She felt as if she were fucking glowing. Everything was so perfect with her. “Eliza?” She murmured.

 

“Yes, love?” The blonde asked. She too felt as if she were floating. If everything was easier and life didn’t get in the way, their little life together would be perfect.

 

“Can I take you out on a date?” Alycia asked, lifting her head so she could meet her eyes. 

 

“A date?” Eliza replied, the movements of her hands and fingers stopping as surprise lacing the question.

 

“Mhm,” She hummed, leaning in to give her a long, drawn out kiss. “Out to a nice dinner. I don’t care about people catching us, or whatever else we’ve been hiding from. I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out and treat her like she deserves.”

 

It was official. Eliza was fucking swooning for Alycia Debnam-Carey. She smiled and picked up the careful massaging of her scalp. “Only if I can take you somewhere after,” Eliza said quietly, moving her lover’s head to the water to wash the shampoo out. 

 

“Okay, deal,” Alycia grinned, closing her eyes when Eliza lead her head to the water. “Can we do it tonight?”

 

The blonde couldn’t seem to wipe the corny smile off her face. She couldn’t resist kissing her again, and again, and again. “Yes baby. Tonight,” Eliza said, watching Alycia’s mouth as she bit her lip.

 

And that’s about how the rest of the shower went. Soft, carefully placed nips and kisses, Alycia shampooing Eliza’s hair the way she had done for her, both girls using the lufa in turn to press small circles of soap against their backs, stomachs, breasts, necks, thighs… everywhere.

 

Their love was disgustingly fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue writing but updates may start coming in slower due to personal reasons. I love you all. Thank you for so much support - J


	8. I'm Sorry

I simply cannot find interest in this story anymore. There was a lot I could do with it but writing didn't make me excited. I wanted to be excited. For that reason, I have decided to start on a few other works. If you aren't too mad at me, I'm going to start writing one shots. My first one I just posted and I really like it. Again, I'm sorry but this is it.

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11375667/chapters/25468713

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you read my last story, you would know how impatient I am to put up new chapters multiple times per week. We'll see how fast I am at loading these :) Any comments and suggestions are appreciated as always. <3 - J


End file.
